El chico de al lado
by ranko0103
Summary: Akane Tendo llega a vivir a Tokyo para iniciar su nueva vida como profesora en la preparatoria Kaizen de Tokyo. Sin embargo nunca pensó que su vecino y alumno de clase, Ranma Saotome, se transformaría en un verdadero dolor de cabeza y robaría su corazón.
1. El chico de al lado

**EL CHICO DE AL LADO**

La brisa de verano logra que el sudor se pegue aún más a mi piel, mientras siento el sonido de la cigarras inundar cada rincón, espero a que el camión de mudanza llegue a mi nuevo hogar.

Finalmente decidí comenzar una nueva vida, alejarme un poco de mi familia, apartarme del campo y comenzar a vivir como una adulta empoderada. Sola, sin pareja, sin muchos amigos, pero finalmente como una mujer responsable dentro de esta sociedad.

Reviso mi reloj de pulsera mientras balanceo el abanico con detalles de flores que me regaló mi hermana mayor Kasumi antes de partir. Sin duda ha sido el mejor obsequio desde que llegué. Nunca creí que el calor de Tokyo sería tan abrumador.

Con mis pocos ahorros pude alquilar un departamento antes de iniciar mi primer trabajo formal como educadora. Algo que en un principio no le gustó para nada a mi padre al enterarse que su hija menor se enfrentaría sola a la gran ciudad, en un nuevo lugar, con gente desconocida y en un nuevo trabajo. Pero no podía perder esta oportunidad...fui seleccionada para ser profesora titular dentro de la reconocida escuela Kaizen de Tokyo. No sé qué Dios me ayudó o me guio hasta acá, pero desde hoy todo será distinto. Yo, Akane Tendo demostraré que nunca me dejo vencer.

A lo lejos veo llegar el camión, en realidad no son muchas cosas, más que "mi cama y algunos recuerdos, pero por algo se empieza. Saludo con alegría y comienzo a ayudar a levantar caja por caja.

El departamento que alquilo es pequeño, en un cuarto piso, de un ambiente pero bastante acogedor. El sol de la mañana ingresa por el ventanal iluminando cada rincón de lo que será mi nuevo hogar. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente para continuar la mudanza. En ello observó a la casera que se acerca.

-Buenos días Señora Otonashi- saludo con alegría sin recibir respuesta de su parte, ni siquiera una leve reverencia. Espero no sea una mala señal.

Después de 20 minutos de intenso esfuerzo físico, mis brazos se encuentran entumecidos y cansados. Subiendo peldaño por peldaño, trato de balancear dos cajas con un brazo mientras siento el sonido de mi celular llamando. Trato de cogerlo rápidamente y, en cuestión de segundos, doy un pie en falso.

Ok, hasta acá llegó mi vida en Tokyo. Fue corto, no duro mucho, mi vida de soltera, de profesional acabó estrepitosamente por tratar de contestar mi maldito celular. Veo mi cuerpo rodar por las escaleras, titulares en los periódicos sobre mi trágica muerte y mi padre, junto a mis hermanas, llorando en mi funeral...pero nada de eso ocurrió. Siento mi cuerpo levitar como por acto de magia, escucho el celular golpeando el suelo de la escaleras y las cajas siendo sostenidas por una tozuda mano frente a mí. Hay alguien atrás mío, de aroma terroso y mágico ¿Un ángel?

-"Hey, deberías tener más cuidado".

Su voz es profunda con una chispa de ironía. Trato de girarme para ver su rostro, pero mi mirada choca con su pecho. Rápidamente y avergonzada me separo de su cuerpo dando una reverencia perfecta en 90 grados.

-"Disculpe, señor, disculpe" – es lo único inteligente que se me ocurre decir. Muy avergonzada para verlo a la cara.

-"No te deberías disculpar. Toma".

Frente a mí extiende su mano con mi celular roto. Levantó mi rostro y me topó con sus ojos azulgrisáceos perfectos. Sin duda debe ser un ángel, un dios o algo salido de otro mundo. Es alto, mucho más alto que yo. De rasgos finos, pelo azabache amarrado en una perfecta trenza que resbala por sus hombros. Su polera blanca se apega a su cuerpo logrando dejar ver lo trabajado de su cuerpo y yo, como boba, me distraigo ante la caída de una pequeña gota de sudor que rueda por sus brazos. Sin pensarlo, y aún más avergonzada que antes por mis pensamientos pecaminosos, tomó rápidamente el celular con ambas manos. Hecho trizas.

-"Maldición...y acababa de contratarlo..."

-"¿Eres nueva?"

-"Sí, hoy es mi día de mudanza".

Veo que sigue avanzando sin soltar las cajas, las que para él parecieran ser dos plumas.

-"No te preocupes, puedo cargarlas yo misma. Ya me ayudaste en no dejarme caer".

No me responde ¿Pero qué clase de chico no responde cuando uno trata de iniciar una conversación? Sin duda debe ser un cretino, maleducado, creído, mujeriego...

-"¿A qué piso vas?" – me pregunta sin darse vuelta.

-"Al cuarto..."

-"Vaya..."

El aire era tenso, casi podía cortarlo con una tijera. Por inercia llegamos frente a mi departamento.

-"Es...acá" – digo un poco tímida. Finalmente caigo en qué no sé nada de él y que estamos frente a mi nuevo hogar ¿Y si es un psicópata? ¿Si es de esos hombres que se aprovechan de las mujeres haciéndose los amables y después piden dinero por su ayuda? Parezco una verdadera loca...

-"¿Quieres que entre?" – me pregunta con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Oh no. Tenía razón, me quiere estafar. Sin duda es un estafador. No podía ser un ángel, este tipo debe ser un demonio. Pero no seguirá con sus planes.

-"No es necesario. Puedes pasarme mi cajas. Para que sepas, se bien qué tipo de hombre eres.

-"¿De qué hablas?..."

-"No te hagas el bueno conmigo. Se bien que eres un estafador, pero yo no soy una mujer que caiga fácil ante tus encantos. Podrás ser bien parecido, bastante guapo y haberme salvado la vida. Pero no te daré dinero y si no te vas de este departamento llamaré a la policía".

Siento como mis rodillas tiemblan al no ver respuesta de su parte. Solo noto como deja las cajas en el suelo y apoya su cuerpo contra la pared.

-"Aaaaja...así que la policía. Bueno, llámalos...¡AH! pero recuerdo bien que alguien lo dejó caer torpemente por las escaleras".

Maldición. No tengo escapatoria. Me ha pillado ¿Qué hago ahora?

-"¡No...no me intimidas! Si te acerca a mi ¡Gritaré!"

-"¿Ah? Bueno, nunca creí que existiera una mujer tan poco femenina, que cree en esos cuentos de calle, sin duda debes venir del campo ¿No es así?"

-"¡Eso a ti no te incumbe!"

-"Si eres nueva acá en Tokyo te recomiendo que no andes vestida así por la calle. Existe gente con malas intenciones que al ver a una mujer guapa como tú, con esa polera suelta y esos pequeños short ajustados podrían pensar que pueden hacer algo indebido contigo..."

Siento que comienza acercarse a mi cuerpo, voy retrocediendo a consecuencia de sus pasos hasta que choco contra la pared notando que apoya una mano al lado de mi rostro y la otra la acerca a mis caderas.

-"Tienes que tener más cuidado la próxima, chica del campo..".- la tibiesa de su aliento llega hasta mi oreja logrando que un shock eléctrico recorra mi espalda – "y...¿Puedes salir de la entrada de mi departamento por favor?"

-"¿tu..tu...departamento?" – me apartó rápidamente de él y notó como hace ingreso a la puerta de al lado.

-"A partir de ahora seremos vecinos, chica de campo"- Noto por última vez su sonrisa perfectamente burlesca y tras ella, el golpe de la puerta principal cerrarse.

-¡¿VE...VECINOS?! ¡¿CHICA DE CAMPO?!- Furiosa, avergonzada y totalmente deprimida caigo al suelo de la impresión ¡No puedo creer en mi mala suerte! Derrotada y roja como un tomate, abro la puerta de mi nuevo hogar.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Una volada de universo alterno...¡gracias por leer!


	2. Beso atrevido

**CHICO DE AL LADO, CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

Mientras retiro los restos de pollo frito y los vasos de cerveza, escucho la campanilla de la tienda sonar. Un nuevo cliente llega y lo saludo con alegría. El lema de la tienda es "sonríe" por lo que sin importar como vaya el día cada uno de nosotros debe estar siempre sonriendo. A veces parecemos bobos, pero es mejor contagiarse de energía positiva. Tokyo es verdaderamente gris a pesar que el sol de verano sigue pegando fuertemente.

-"¡Bienvenido!" – le digo al malhumorado cliente quien, como de costumbre, no responde.

Hace dos semanas que comencé a trabajar en "El pollo frito del Señor Min" cerca del departamento, básicamente por dos razones. La primera para pagar los gastos de vivir sola y la segunda, comprar un móvil nuevo ¿Sobre el incidente con el vecino? No lo he visto desde entonces...ni tampoco quiere verlo.

Los horarios son extenuantes. Mi día finaliza después de las 23 hrs, hago turnos extra para que el dinero me alcance y pueda pagar la renta. Además de tener que soportar a los borrachos y su apestoso olor, la paga no es mala y sé que no será para siempre. Solo será momentáneo hasta que inicie mi trabajo formal en la preparatoria Kaizen. Por ahora debo seguir dando lo mejor de mí.

Limpiando el mostrador, un grupo de jóvenes me llama para atenderlos. Desde que ingresaron supe que traerían problemas ya que no parecen ser mayores de edad.

-"¡Oye tú! ¿Alguien en este estúpido negocio nos puede atender?"

-"¡Ya voy!" – me acercó corriendo, no puedo darme el gusto de perder este trabajo – "Bienvenidos...¿En qué los puedo servir?"

-"Tráenos 2 botellas de cerveza y media porción de pollo frito. Espero y nos hagan un descuento por estar esperando tanto rato."

Mientras que el "líder" ordena, dos de sus amigos se ríen a escondidas. Son unos críos.

-"Lo siento joven, pero ¿Podrían mostrarme sus identificaciones?"

-"¿¡AH?! Cómo te atreves ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando? ¿Acaso nos ves con uniforme escolar?"

Sus gritos comienzan a llamar la atención de los demás clientes. Ya es bastante tarde y a esta hora no tengo demasiada paciencia.

-"No sé quién serás, pero necesito sus identificaciones. Acá solo vendemos alcohol a mayores de edad"- Le extiendo mi mano para que me las hagan llegar, sin embargo solo recibo un escupitajo de su parte.

-"Eres una bruja ordinaria ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL DUEÑO DE ESTE MUGRIENTO LOCAL? Esta señora no nos quiere atender ¡Llamen al dueño!"

Observo mi mano con asco y comienza a subirme el calor al rostro. Cómo se atreve...maldito niño maleducado. Lo tomo del hombro y limpio mi palma contra su chaqueta. Noto su cara de molestia.

-"Cómo te atreves, maldita mujer maleducada..."

-"¡El maleducado eres tú! ¿Quieren que llame a la policía por estar haciendo este tipo de berrinches? ¿O mejor a sus padres? ¡Lo que necesitan es una lección, deberían respetar a sus mayores!"

Noto la mirada indecisa de los jóvenes que lo acompañan. En ello siento como el Señor Min se acerca a preguntar qué es lo que ocurre.

-"¿Puedo ayudarles jóvenes?"

-"Esta asquerosa mujer no nos quiere atender."

-"¿Quéeeee, asquerosa?"- replico ante su queja.

-"Discúlpela por favor jovencito Hanada, es nueva por estos barrios. Tome estos vales gratis de pollo frito y venga cuando guste. De verdad siento mucho el mal rato que ha pasado."

Sorprendida ante la actitud del Señor Min quedo boquiabierta por su actuar.

-"Pero Señor Min ¡Estos niños..."- No puedo terminar de hablar tras recibir un codazo de su parte.

-"Menos mal que acá entienden con quién están tratando. Le diré a mi padre que tenga consideración con el arriendo de este mes. Por ahora se nos fue el apetito por la insolencia de esta mujer. Vámonos de acá."

El trio de amigos se levantan del puesto sin antes dar vueltas las sillas y escupir la mesa ¡No puedo creer lo falta de respetos que son! Lamentablemente mi padre nunca me enseñó a controlar mi rabia y ,como si supiera cuál sería mi actuar, rápidamente el señor Min me detiene.

-"¡Oigan ustedes...!"- alcanzo a gritarles, pero solo recibo un golpe en la cabeza de parte del señor Min.

-"Tienes que aprender a quedarte callada y saber con quién estás hablando. Acá en Tokyo las cosas son diferente a lo que conoces. Mejor termina de limpiar la mesa y vete. Considera que tus propinas serán para pagar en parte estos vales gratis...¿De verdad eres profesora?"

-"¡Por supuesto que lo soy! Señor Min no puede dejar que lo pisoteen así, menos unos niños que no saben cuál es su lugar en la sociedad."

-"Es mejor que cambies tu actitud si entrarás a trabajar en Kaizen. En esa preparatoria hay muchos más jóvenes como él...Ahora lárgate que no quiero seguir hablando."

* * *

.

.

.

Finalmente mi jornada laboral concluyó y tras dar un gran suspiro pienso en el dinero que perdí. Rasco mi cabeza tratando de apartar mis pensamientos, pero de nada sirve. Lo mejor será llegar a casa y darme un buen baño de tina.

El camino al departamento es algo solitario y empinado, para mi mala suerte aún no arreglan el tendido eléctrico que lleva en mal estado de hace unos días. Siento una brisa que provoca un escalofrío en mi cuerpo, no...es más que eso. Un mal presentimiento. Doy vuelta a la esquina y acelero el paso, pero soy detenida abruptamente por un sujeto que me quita el bolso.

-"Acá afuera no pareces muy valiente...no es así ¿Señora?"

Frente a mí están los tres jóvenes maleducados de la tienda de pollo frito del Señor Min, mala suerte para ellos que una Tendo nunca tenga miedo.

-"Primero que todo, no soy señora y segundo deberían actuar de acuerdo a su edad" – con mis manos le quito el cigarrillo que trata de prender uno de ellos y lo arrojo al suelo – "¿Saben cuánto daño le hacen a su cuerpo?"

-"Hahahaha, señora no se meta en lo que no le incumba. Una mujer debería saber cuál es su lugar en esta sociedad. Mi padre es uno de los más importantes de esta zona, no pierda su tiempo"

Doy un suspiro largo y pronunciado, para darle después un coscorrón al líder de los tres.

-"No me importa quién sea tu padre, pero debería enseñarte mejor. Ahora entrégame el bolso sino..."

Sin poder controlar mi cuerpo siento como mis brazos son sostenidos por los jóvenes inmovilizándome, mientras el hijo del señor llamado Hanada toma mi rostro entre sus sucias manos.

-"Aunque seas una señora eres bastante guapa...¿Por qué no olvidamos esto y nos acompañas?"

Rápidamente y sin temor muevo mi cabeza propiciándole un fuerte golpe en la suya, haciéndolo retroceder.

-"¡Ni se te ocurra hablarme con ese tono!"- grito furiosa.

-"Maldita zorra..."

Veo como su mano sube por los aires y se aproxima a toda velocidad a mi rostro, cierro mis ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe...pero siento ese aroma terroso y mágico. Frente a mí el joven de trenza azabache sostiene el brazo de mi atacante y lo arroja hacia atrás.

-"Sa...saotome..."

-"Deberías cuidar mejor tu sucia boca...no sabía que te gustaba molestar a mujeres poco femeninas, Hanada-chan..."

-"No, yo, nosotros..."

Siento como los demás aflojan el agarre y me sueltan. Sus rostros reflejan horror. Desde mi posición puedo notar lo ancho de su espalda. Viste una chaqueta denim con una camisa larga de franela que llega hasta sus rodillas, unos pantalones ajustados y unos fuertes bototos. Su presencia mi hipnotiza, por segunda vez vuelve a salvar mi pellejo. Aunque no quiera admitirlo.

-"Vamos Hanada-chan, creo que ese bolso no es tuyo, a menos que seas un travestido."

-"No...no...nosotros de verdad solo estábamos ayudando a la señora a llegar a su casa".

-"¿Ah, sí? ¿Oye, tú, chica del campo, lo que dicen estos sujetos es verdad?"

Su voz me saca del trance y vuelvo a recuperar mis cabales.

-"No, pero..."

-"Ah...entonces merecen una lección" – Mi vecino se acerca a los jóvenes con paso seguro haciendo tronar sus dedos logrando la atención de los muchachos que están en el suelo tiritando de miedo.

-"De verdad, de verdad. Saotome, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con ella. Solo pasábamos por acá, ahora nos vamos ¡A...adiós!"

Corriendo como tres perros con la cola entre las piernas, los jóvenes maleducados se pierden en la oscuridad del callejón.

-"¿Saotome? ¡Oigan ustedes niños ya les dije que traten con respeto a sus mayores!"- les grito. Extrañamente recibo como respuesta una risa profunda de mi extraño vecino –"¿De qué te ríes?"- le pregunto malhumorada.

-"Nada. Eres buena metiéndote en problemas chica del campo".

-"Esos niños merecen una lección ¿Dónde están sus buenos modales? ¿Mmm?"

-"Lo mismo me pregunto...¿Dónde están tus buenos modales?"

-"¿Ah?"

-"Pues, te he salvado dos veces y aún no eres capaz de agradecerme. La primera vez me trataste como un loco desquiciado y ahora no has dicho nada. Eres realmente molesta."

-"¿Qué? Yo...yo podría haber vencido a los tres...son solo unos niños".

-"Ya veo...de todas maneras deberías agradecerme, si es que quieres recuperar tu bolso".

Me sonríe y yo como boba caigo ante su encanto. Una vez más me pierdo en su mirada, tratando de descifrar quién es y por qué está acá, junto a mí, en este preciso momento ¿Será el destino? ¿Será mi destino?

-"¿Qué...no lo quieres?..."

A pesar de estar viviendo juntos, ser vecinos, es la segunda vez que lo veo y extrañamente siempre aparece a mi lado en el mejor momento ¿Qué es esta debilidad que siento? Ensimismada en mis pensamientos, noto que se va aproximando cada vez más a mi rostro ¿Me quiere besar? ¿Me va a besar? En ello reacciono como una loca y me aparto avergonzada de su lado.

-"¡¿Qué haces?! ¿Este es el modo de agradecimiento que buscas? Te equivocas, no te daré ningún beso, así que ni lo intentes"- Aprovechando su distracción le arrebato mi bolso de sus manos.

-"¿Beso? YO querer un beso tuyo? Hahaha, solo mira tu cara. Está toda sucia con barro".

Avergonzada por lo que dije, sacó rápidamente un espejo y lo noto. Claramente su intención nunca fue besarme, solo está siendo amable conmigo. Torpemente con la manga de mi sweater trato de limpiarme el rostro.

-"Bueno, cualquier mujer dudaría de tus intenciones si te acercas de esa manera. Ni quien quiera besarte ...de todos modo"s– con el rostro colorado de vergüenza le doy la espalda y a paso veloz retomo mi camino a casa.

Llevo caminando unas cuadras y noto que el vecino sigue allí, atrás mío, caminando tan despreocupado del mundo. Como si flotara. Llena de cólera me doy vuelta y le grito.

-¡"Tú! ¡Vecino! ¿No tienes nada mejor que seguirme el paso? ¿Es que acaso te enamoraste de mí?"

-"No hay otro camino para ir a casa. Y no soy vecino. Mi nombre es Saotome Ranma."

Veo como pasa de mi lado y continúa caminando, mientras tararea una suave melodía. No puedo creer que además de ser estupendamente guapo, además canta bien...Recuerda Akane, él no es un ángel, es un demonio, demonio...demonio...

-"¿No vienes? Ya es tarde y estos barrios no son muy buenos que digamos ¿o esperas que te rescate una vez más?"

Su molesta voz saca lo peor de mí, corro hasta dónde está y terminamos caminando lado a lado hasta llegar al departamento. Subimos compitiendo escalón por escalón, empujándonos. Pareciera que se divierte, no sabe cuánto lo detesto en este momento. Busco las llaves de mi hogar rápidamente y abro la puerta principal, despidiéndome secamente. Sin embargo soy detenida del antebrazo.

Giro y allí esta él, con su mirada profunda y en silencio. Como si me analizara por completo y me desnudara. Es un demonio, es un demonio...es un...¿Ángel?

-"Aún espero que me des las gracias...sino lo haces no podré dormir..."

Y como si estuviera hechizada, sintiéndome en otro espacio, lugar y tiempo, acerco mis labios a su mejilla y le doy un beso suave y rápido.

-"Como agradecimiento..."- digo totalmente apenada. Como una quinceañera cualquiera.

Escapando como una cobarde entro a mi departamento y dejo caer mi cuerpo tras la puerta, con mis manos entre el rostro, escondiendo la vergüenza. No puedo creer que lo besé, pensará que soy una mujer fácil. Si sigo así tendré que cambiar de vecindario, no, de ciudad, no de país! ¡Maldito demonio que me atormenta! Extrañamente no escucho nada ¿pensará que soy una psicópata? Sin duda, yo también lo haría. En ello el sonido del timbre suena repetidamente.

-"¡¿Qué quieres!?"- gritó asustada.

-"¡Abre la puerta!"

\- "Estás loco, es tarde, ¡BUENAS NOCHES!"

-"¡SI NO ABRES LA PUERTA, EL TIEMBRE NO DEJARÁ DE SONAR!"

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo haciendo sonar el timbre, pero si seguíamos así nos echarían a ambos del departamento. No podía darme ese lujo.

-"¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Dime que quieres!"

-"Tu nombre, dímelo"

-"¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?"

-"Si quieres que el timbre siga sonando..."

-"¡Ahhh! Está bien, es Tendo, Akane Tendo, ¿ok? ¡Ahora déjame dormir!"

Silencio. No volví a escucharlo, ni a él ni el sonido del timbre. Dudando, vi a través del monitor para saber si aún seguía allí, pero al parecer se había ido. Sin duda es un lunático. Abrí la puerta de la entrada lentamente para confirmar que dejaría de molestarme, pero...

Frente mío estaba él, logrando que cada parte de mi cuerpo se congelara. Se acerca, baja su rostro a mi altura y me besa la mejilla con ternura.

-Buenas noches entonces, Akane.

Veo en cámara lenta como se pierde entrando a su departamento. Por mi lado, llevo mi mano izquierda a mi mejilla y sonrío, sonrío como una idiota. Una idiota enamorada.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Tormenta de estación

**EL CHICO DE AL LADO: CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

Tan solo quedaba una semana para el inicio de clases en la Preparatoria Kaizen, una semana y mis nervios me estaban volviendo loca. Voy de camino a casa y en mis manos finalmente tengo mi celular nuevo. Finalmente pude juntar algo de dinero tras trabajar durante tres semana en el Pollo Feliz del Señor Min. Es cierto, tuve que vivir como indigente estos meses, nada parecido a lo que creí que sería mi aventura en Tokyo, pero ya quedó atrás. Cuando reciba mi primer sueldo real como profesora todo irá hacia arriba.

De color gris con brillantinas, mi nuevo celular es realmente lindo, mucho más moderno que el antiguo que tenía. Visto una falda larga de mezclilla y una blusa de color amarillo en bote, hoy no es día laboral y pretendo aprovecharlo al máximo, o al menos tener algo de tiempo para ordenar el departamento. En ello siento como a toda velocidad se aproxima un repartidor en motocicleta, quien viene directo hacia mí. Me giro velozmente y veo caer mi cuerpo al piso, sin embargo por tercera vez siento sus brazos sosteniendo mi cintura. Otra vez él, ese insoportable hombre, del que me he tratado de ocultar todo este tiempo.

-"Ese desgraciado..."

Lo escucho decir. Por tercera vez lo tengo cerca, su rostro perfecto, su cabello azabache y su mirada azulgrisácea se apodera una vez más de mis sentidos. Rápidamente, antes de caer una vez más en sus trucos me aparto veloz.

-"Es increíble que las únicas ocasiones en las que nos veamos, sea para rescatarte. Realmente eres una mujer muy torpe, Akane".

-"Tú eres el entrometido que te gusta meterte en los problemas de los demás! Además no eres quién para usar mi nombre de pila, llámame por mi apellido, Tendo, TENDO".

-"Mejor deberías agradecerme Akane, mira lo que acabo de salvar..."

En sus manos manos estaba mi nuevo y hermoso celular. No me di cuenta en el momento en lo que solté por el susto.

-"¡Mi celular nuevo!"

-"Vaya...asi que es nuevo, no tienes buen gusto. Para nada".

-"Devuélvemelo niño trenzudo!"

-"ouh... Mejor veamos que tienes guardado en él".

Con sonrisa curiosa y elevando el celular al cielo para no alcanzarlo, comienza a revisarlo. Mi corazón se acelera y con vergüenza trato de quitárselo dando pequeños altos, pero es demasiado alto para mí. Sin duda se burlará de mí por tener un solo contacto y que sea mi padre...

-"Vaaaya...parecías ser una mujer muy poco popular, pero ¿Tener solo de contacto a papi? ¿Cuántos años tienes, 10?"

-"Deja de molestar, por supuesto que tengo muchos amigos, pero...perdí sus números..."

Nerviosa. Estoy completamente nerviosa al ver que sus ojos se centran en mí, más serio de lo usual. Veo cómo rápidamente comienza a apretar las teclas del móvil y me lo devuelve.

-"Toma, para que no digan que no tienes a nadie" – le escucho decir tras darme una gran sonrisa triunfante.

Por mi parte y totalmente dudosa de su actuar reviso mi celular y ahí está. El bobo dejó grabado su número de teléfono. Se apoda así mismo como "Mi salvador", que infantil es. Pero sin dar cuenta, dejo salir una pequeña risa por su actuar, sorprendiéndolo.

-"Te ves bonita cuando ríes y no estás todo el tiempo con esa cara de mala leche".

Otra vez arremete contra mis emociones y siento mis mejillas teñirse de carmesí. Silencio, no sé qué decir. En ello una torrencial lluvia de verano comienza a caer sobre nosotros.

-"Maldición...¡ven vamos!"

Su fuerte y masculina mano toma de la mía, guiándome por uno de los callejones buscando algo de refugio contra la copiosa lluvia de estación. Corremos hasta llegar a una vieja techumbre de color amarillo. Pero él aún sostiene de mi mano.

-"¿Acaso no vas a soltarme?" –le pregunto.

-"¿Tanto te molesta?"

-"¡Pues claro que sí! La gente puede malentendernos".

-"¿La gente? Pero si estamos solos..."

Y era verdad. Los dos bajo una pequeña techumbre que apenas nos brindaba cobijo. Su mano es cálida, mucho más de lo que creí que podía ser. No me molesta, de hecho es todo lo contrario. Estamos solos, nos hemos visto unas 3 veces y aun así ha logrado cautivarme más que cualquier otra persona que he conocido, como un rayo veloz que impactó directamente en mi mente sin querer irse de allí. En ello su celular comienza a sonar, logrando que el contacto se esfume. Me siento desilusionada y no entiendo el por qué.

-"Si...viejo ¿Qué pasa?"

Debe estar hablando con su padre, ahora que lo pienso no sé nada de él, ni siquiera su nombre...

-"¡Te dije que aún no regresaría! ¿No puedes esperar?...No..., escúchame tú, no me interesa seguir con tus estúpidos planes".

Lo observó inquieta, primera vez que lo escuchó tan enojado. En ello cuelga el teléfono con fuerza y toma su cabeza con ambas manos desarreglándose el cabello.

-"Este viejo me volverá loco..."

-"¿Era tu padre?"

Me observa detenidamente y puedo ver claramente el iris de sus ojos. Hasta que una de sus manos aprieta mi mejilla, dejándola adolorida. Me es difícil leer que hay en sus pensamientos.

-"¿Quieres jugar conmigo?" – me pregunta sonriendo.

-"¿AH?"

-"Por mientras que termina la lluvia".

-"No caeré en ninguna de tus trampas..."

-"Vamos, no seas aburrida...Verdad o penitencia".

-"¿Verdad o penitencia? ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

-"Entonces, en verdad eres una señora aburrida..."

-"¡Para nada!...está bien jugaré, pero yo comienzo ¿La persona con la que hablabas era tu padre?"

-"Así es. Mi turno ¿Por qué eres tan mañosa si eres tan pequeña?"

-"Primero no soy pequeña ni tampoco mañosa. Solo soy fuerte de carácter...podríamos decir que es una manera de protegerme".

-"¿Protegerte? ¿Contra quién?"

-"Hey, ya hiciste una pregunta me toca a mí" – respondo y veo como su cara nota molestia ¿Estará preocupado por lo que dije?- "Cómo es la relación con tu padre..."

-"¿Por qué te interesa tanto?"

-"Verdad o penitencia ¡tú decides!"

-"Nuestra relación en un principio no era mala, de hecho todo lo contrario. Pero tiene interés que siga su empresa y bueno, yo tengo otros planes...no me interesa estar sentado tras un escritorio, viendo papeles y ese tipo de cosas...menos casarme con alguien que no me guste".

Lo observo atenta y puedo dar cuenta lo molesto que está ¿Estará comprometido ya con alguien?...No puedo hacer esa pregunta, creerá que me interesa, no puedo caer tan bajo...

-"Vaya...así que eres el hijo de un empresario famoso que desea heredarte su fortuna y te casarás con la hija de un millonario, quién lo diría ¿Saliste de alguna serie de televisión o algo?"

-"Muy gracioso...mejor dime ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Su pregunta llega a mí como una bomba, totalmente inesperada. Mi corazón se acelera y siento como escapa de mí.

-"¡¿Qué?! No tengo por qué responder eso".

-"Entonces tendrás que hacer lo que yo te pida".

\- "Pues no me importa, eres un metiche. Ese tipo de cosas no se le preguntan a una señorita".

-"Así que...señorita...Vaya, creí que mantenías algún tipo de relación a distancia con alguien".

-"¿Relación? ¿Por qué lo crees?"

-"Tu anillo. Llevas un anillo de compromiso y no estás saliendo con nadie, eres muy rara..."

Rápidamente oculto mi mano tras la espalda. Es muy observador, se me olvidó por completo quitármelo antes de salir. Todo por encontrarlo en esa tonta caja de recuerdos. Con violencia comienzo a golpear mi cabeza contra las manos. Soy tan torpe e infantil, cómo se me ocurre usar un anillo de compromiso roto...

-"No...¡no es así! Verás...Mmm..."

-"Parece que es algo complicado y no me gustan las cosas complicadas. No te preocupes. Pero como ya dejó de llover y debes hacer lo que yo te pida...¡VEN! ¡Me acompañarás!"

Sin poder responder ante su actuar, una vez más el joven azabache me toma de mi muñeca y salimos corriendo. Agotada veo que llegamos frente a una motocicleta marca Triumph de color amarillo avispa con negro.

-"¡¿Estás loco?!"

En ello siento como rápidamente me pone un casco en la cabeza.

-"¡Vamos súbete! Es una orden, quisiste penitencia y ahora deberás cumplir ¿O no eres una mujer de honor?".

-"Por supuesto que lo soy! Pero al menos dime hacia dónde vamos..."

-"A un lugar que hace años no voy y donde sólo tú me puedes acompañar".

-"¿Yo?"

Extrañada y desconfiando aún, me subo atrás de su asiento pudiendo ver el ancho de su espalda. No había dado cuenta lo bien que se viste. Chaqueta de cuero negro, polera blanca, jeans grises ajustados y zapatillas color rojo. Sin duda sigue las tendencias de moda. Trato de no acercarme a él, manteniendo la distancia, hasta que el rugido de la motocicleta me ahuyenta y como una loca grito, aferrándome a su cintura.

-"Eso...¡sujétate bien Akane!"

Siento la velocidad en mi rostro y lo tenso de sus músculos. Disfruto, debo reconocer que disfruto de este momento como una loca adolescente.

-"¡Eres un lunático! ¡Baja la velocidad!"

-"No seas cobarde, esto no es nada de velocidad".

-"No quiero morir junto a un desconocido de quién ni siquiera sé el nombre..."- respondo sin pensar.

-"Saotome Ranma, ¿Ahora seguimos siendo desconocidos?"

Noto su sonrisa en el espejo retrovisor, logrando que me sonroje y dé una tímida sonrisa, negando con la cabeza apoyada en su espalda. Por supuesto que ya no somos desconocidos, eres más que un simple conocido para mí. Debo detener esta locura, antes que ya sea demasiado tarde de poder escapar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Desde un automóvil privado, dos muchachas conversan alegres, dando cuenta como una motocicleta a toda velocidad pasa de ellas.

-"Estos jóvenes son unos irresponsables al volante..."- reclama el chofer ante la actitud del motociclista.

-"Oye Ukyo...¿No era Ranma en su motocicleta?" – pregunta la joven de cabello oscuro con mechones de color rosado, mientras revisa su teléfono móvil.

-"¿Mi Ran-chan? No puede ser Akari, deben ser imaginaciones tuyas. De haber llegado antes de ya lo habría sabido".

-"Mmm pero quizás volvió hoy...aunque..."

-"Aunque ¿Qué?" –preguntó molesta la joven de castaña cabellera amarrada en una alta cola.

-"No iba solo..."

-"¿Ah? Bueno, qué quieres que haga, soy su amiga de la infancia, no su diario de vida".

-"Yo creo que estás más molesta de lo que crees...que tu Ran-chan haya llegado con otra de occidente y ni siquiera te haya llamado. Además sólo quedan 5 días para entrar a la preparatoria. De seguro ya debe estar en Tokyo..."- mencionó Akari con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.

-"Jajaja con Ran-chan no tenemos ese tipo de relación, boba" – respondió Ukyo.

Tras desviar la atención de su amiga, se mordió una de sus uñas tensamente. Abrió su móvil y envió un mensaje al joven azabache.

...

 _ **Kuonji Ukyo**_

 _Ran-chan ¡kya!_

 _¿Llegaste de ?_

 _¡Llámame!_

 _(/ε＼*)_

 _Enviado a las 15:20 pm_

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo!


	4. Perdidos en las pozas de Jusenkyo

**EL CHICO DE AL LADO: CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

El fresco viento acariciándome el rostro, el cosquilleo que provocaba su perfecta trenza azabache en mis mejillas, el calor de su espalda, el fuerte sonido de la motocicleta que iba apagándose lentamente, deteniéndose...¿Deteniéndose? y como si fuera una burbuja, mi perfecta escena romántica fue hecha añicos, explotando frente mío.

-"Oh...oh..."- Le escuché decir.

-"¿Qué...qué paso?"

Nos detuvimos al borde de la carretera. Con brusquedad Ranma se bajó del vehículo para quedársele observando unos minutos, dar una vuelta y suspirar.

-"Estamos sin combustible".

-"¡¿QUÉ?!" –Grité exasperada y pude finalmente dar cuenta lo lejos que estábamos de la ciudad. Parecía ser un camino rural hacia algún lado, rodeados de bosques y sin ningún vehículo o persona a nuestra alrededor.

-"No grites, ya lo solucionaré. Solo deja hacer una llamada telefónica y...Oh, no..."

-"Oh no ¿Qué? Solo falta que te hayas quedado sin carga y ahora estemos botados en plena carretera, sin destino, mojados y totalmente perdidos".

-"Cálmate, cálmate. Pero sí, tienes toda la razón. Lo estamos".

Vi su hermosa sonrisa iluminar su rostro. Burlándose de mí. Furiosa me bajé de la motocicleta y comencé a caminar, sin destino claro.

-"Oye, ¿A dónde piensas ir?"

-"Lo más lejos que pueda de ti. Traes solo problemas" – Dije sin mirar atrás. Sentí como corrió para alcanzarme. No sé cuándo dejé de pensar con claridad y me dejé guiar por el corazón acelerado de un hombre tonto e infantil.

-"Calma, solo debemos encontrar un lugar donde podamos cargar mi teléfono móvil y nos vendrán a buscar".

No respondí. Avanzamos en silencio unos cuantos metros y nuevamente la lluvia caía sobre nosotros. Rápidamente encontramos un camino de tierra con unos altos árboles que nos ayudaron a pasar la tormenta.

Uno al lado del otro, sin decirnos palabra, nos acercamos logrando rozar nuestros hombros.

-"Yo...lo siento"- Dijo tímidamente y sin ganas.

-"No te preocupes, ya me estoy acostumbrando a mi mala suerte desde que llegué a Tokyo".

-"Yo...¿También soy parte de esa mala suerte? Solo traigo problemas".

Al escucharlo, giré mi rostro para poder observarlo por unos minutos. Su mirada se perdía en el horizonte, cómo si esa pregunta no sólo fuera dirigida hacia mí. Pude sentir como el ánimo caía y su semblante cambiaba al de melancolía.

-"Mmm...creo que no puedo ser tan mal agradecida con alguien que me ha ayudado en más de una ocasión, tan desconsiderada no soy".

-"Creo que tienes razón. Es imposible que dé mala suerte. De hecho, soy todo lo contrario para ti. Deberías guardarme en tu bolsillo como amuleto de protección hahaha".

-"¡Tampoco te la creas tanto!"

En eso, una fuerte corriente de viento dejó ver tras el follaje un claro letrero de madera. Nuestros rostros se iluminaron. Pozones calientes, estaban a no más de 600 metros de nosotros. Como unos niños nos tomamos de las manos y gritamos de alegría.

-"¡Kyaa! Pozos de agua caliente! Creo que nos iría bien, tal vez encontremos a alguien que nos pueda ayudar" –dije con alegría mientras estrujaba mi cabello hacia un costado tratando de quitar un poco de agua.

-"Mmm pareciera que no está muy lejos de acá, si queremos ir, apresurémonos. No querrás perderte en el bosque conmigo o ¿Si?"

-"Por supuesto que no me das miedo".

-"¿Sabes que me vuelvo lobo en la noche?"

-"Eres un niño...¡Ven vamos, apresura el paso!"

Decidida tomé de su antebrazo y nos dirigimos a lo que sería nuestra salvación o al menos, eso creía.

Dando vueltas en círculos por más de 1 hora y media, entre quebradas, barro, ramas botadas y humedad, podía notar el rostro cansado de Ranma. Habíamos caminado más de 600 metros y no había pista de los pozones por ningún sitio.

-"Creo que esto fue una pésima idea..."

-"A cuál te refieres ¿A raptarme en tu motocicleta?"

-"¿Raptarte? Noté claramente cómo te divertías como una niña de campo mientras me abrazabas".

-"¡Para tú información no era la primera vez que andaba en una motocicleta! Y no te abrazaba..."

-"Pues pareciera que sí lo era, niña de campo. ¿Quieres abrazarme? Ven" – Ranma extendió sus brazos hacia ambos lados, mientras reía.

Furiosa, agotada y sin pensarlo, me acerqué al cuerpo del azabache y lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas, sin dar cuenta que nos encontrábamos en una empinada quebrada. Ranma se fue de espaldas contra la tierra, tomó de mi brazo y juntos caímos unos cuántos metros hacia abajo.

Tras la caída, me levanté con dolor en el cuerpo y noté que bajo mío se encontraba Ranma con un fuerte corte en la frente. Asustada grité su nombre.

-"¡Ranma! Por favor, despierta! ¡Niño testarudo, ingrato, pervertido, debes despertar ahora!"

Y reaccionó. Una mueca de dolor se hizo presente y con ella el alivio.

-"¿No tenías nada más amable que decir? Oye...pero...no llores..."

¿Llorar? Sin darme cuenta, lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Noté como acercó sus manos a mis mejillas y las apretó suavemente.

-"Vamos, niña tonta, no fue nada..."

Nos levantamos del suelo con cuidado. Por la caída, la pierna derecha de Ranma sufrió de un fuerte golpe, por mi culpa, dificultando su caminar.

-"Te cargaré".

-"¿Estás loca?"

-"Claro que no lo estoy, pero estás así por mi culpa. Ven sube".

-"Una enana como tú, nunca me podría. Mejor dame apoyo...tu hombro de gorila servirá..."

Nos acercamos uno al otro. Pasó su brazo derecho tras mi nuca mientras me aferraba a su cintura para poder sostenerlo ¿Esta era la cuarta vez que me salvaba? Ahora era mi deber ayudarlo. Tras avanzar unos metros, sentí como su corazón se aceleraba y el fuerte sonido de su respiración en mi cabello lograba intimidarme. A saltos y avanzando lentamente, finalmente vimos algo de esperanza. Frente a nosotros un pozo de agua caliente nos daba la bienvenida.

-"¡Allí están! Vamos, muero de frío" – Dijo Ranma con entusiasmo y apresuramos más el paso.

El vapor de agua mezclado con la intensa humedad del lugar creaba una capa que imposibilitaba ver con claridad. Me acerqué al estanque para notar lo caliente que estaba.

-"El agua está hirviendo, lo mejor será seguir avanzando y buscar al dueño. Además, en este lugar no hay donde cambiarse...¡HEY! ¡QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!"- Frente mío, Ranma se encontraba semi desnudo, solo con sus bóxer y su polera, mientras se movía torpemente tratando de sacarse sus zapatillas de color rojo. Mis mejillas se iluminaron y rápidamente me giré esquivándolo.

-"Me desvisto para poder disfrutar del agua ¿Acaso tú no lo harás?"- me dice seguro de sus palabras.

-"Es...estás loco si crees que entraré al estanque junto a ti, eso no sería correcto, a...además esta lluvia no es nada para mí, no tengo frío" –Tapé mi rostro con las manos para evitar verlo, pero en mi interior lo único quería era disfrutar un poco más de la vista.

-"Ja! Está claro que no tienes frío, si eres una chica de campo"- Escuché cómo ingresó al estanque –" Waa...esto es increíble, vamos, te prometo que no te miraré".

-"¡Estás loco! ¡Hentai, pervertido!"

-"De verdad, es una promesa, si te quedas así te congelarás".

-"No me importa. No soy tan débil".

Me senté en una de las orillas del pozo, me saqué mis zapatos y dejé que mis pies congelados tocaran un poco el agua. Grité de dolor por el cambio de temperatura, pero rápidamente me comencé a acostumbrar. El intenso vapor me imposibilitaba ver con claridad a Ranma, pero pude notar como su polera se apegaba a su cuerpo, mientras unas gotas recorrían su azabache cabello. Era imposible dejar de admirarlo.

En ello, siento como unas manos toman de mis pies y me jalan hacia abajo, logrando que cayera por completo al estanque.

-"¡QUÉ ESTÁS LOCO!"- pronuncié completamente empapada.

-"Después me lo agradecerás, además ya estabas toda mojada..."

-"¡Eres un bobo! ¡Yo no sé nadar!"

-"Vaya, ¿De verdad? ¿Te da miedo el agua?"

-"No es eso..."

-"¿Entonces qué?"

-"Nunca pude aprender...eso no te incumbe"- Con dificultad podía mantenerme en pie, el vestido de jeans me pesaba demasiado, debía sacármelo como pudiera – "Date vuelta, por favor..."- le rogué con la mirada. Esperaba de su parte alguna burla, pero no ocurrió nada. Se giró amablemente, dando tiempo para acomodarme.

Y allí nos encontrábamos los dos. Semi desnudos, en un estanque de agua caliente, sin comunicación y completamente solos. Pero había paz, silencio y el poder de la naturaleza nos envolvió. Una brisa paso entre nosotros, disipando el denso vapor de agua, pudiendo notar lo rojo de nuestros rostros. No tengo claro si era por lo nerviosos que estábamos por todo lo ocurrido o por el intenso calor que hacía.

-¿Cómo está tu pierna?- pregunté en un respiro.

-"Mucho mejor. Este lugar no está nada de mal..."

-"Sí..."

-"Escapar del ruido de Tokyo, de las presiones, estar lejos de todo por unos momentos..."

-"Me recuerda al campo..."

-"Así que de verdad vienes del campo, qué envidia. Debes haber tenido una vida bastante tranquila".

-"Y tú eres por completo un chico de ciudad ¿No es así?"

-"Más que eso. Generalmente nunca he estado en un solo lugar. Estudié en el extranjero unos años, en China, en realidad mi vida es algo agitada pero sumamente aburrida".

-"¿China? ¡Que emocionante! Yo primera vez que salgo de mi pueblo natal, para mí Tokyo ya es toda una novedad. Las cafeterías, el ruido, las bocinas, la gente..."

-"Los egos, la competencia, la ciudad sin tiempo, las mujeres que no se despegan de uno..."

-"Se nota que tiene el ego bajo, señor Saotome".

-"No tienes idea de mi popularidad con las chicas".

-"Pues claro que lo sé, de seguro eres uno de esos sujetos que nunca se comprometen con nadie, te gusta andar jugando con varias de un tiempo, todo un galán..."

-"Eso lo dices como experiencia personal...¿Tan rápido caíste bajo mis encantos?"

-"Ja! Eso nunca ocurrirá, no me gustan los hombres como tú, poco serios, que solo les gusta jugar..."

-"Pero, no siempre fui así..."

En seguida el ambiente cambió. Su semblante se volvió serio y melancólico. Me intrigaba que historias habían tras ese rostro perfecto.

-"¿Qué...qué quieres decir?..."-pregunté un poco dudosa. No estaba segura de querer saber su respuesta.

-"En realidad, tienes razón. Soy un tipo al que le cuesta comprometerse y es porque le tengo miedo, miedo a que me abandonen. Mis padres nunca se amaron, de hecho mi madre se fue de casa cuando yo era aún era un niño. Nunca tuve una figura maternal estable y de mi padre ni hablar. Siempre andaba en fiestas y cambiaba de mujeres, por eso, creo que me cuesta construir relaciones profundas. En realidad..."

Ranma se encontraba frente mío, observándome atentamente.

-"Puedo decir que nunca he sentido amor por nadie. No sé qué significa que tu corazón se acelere y tu respiración se agite por solo estar cerca de la persona indicada, la que es parte de tu destino..."

Ranma se acercó aún más.

-"Pero cuando te miro a los ojos, puedo entender un poco a lo que se refieren con la persona destinada...es lo que siento al verte, Akane...siento que yo...realmente puedo..."

Un paso más. Y silencio. Nuestros rostros quedaron cercanos, pero nada más ¿Qué estará esperando? Unos segundos más y dio un gran suspiro, apartándose de mí.

-"Waa...Vaya que eres rara. Ese discurso nunca me falla a la hora de conquistar una mujer. Se nota que tú eres todo lo contrario..."

-"¡No te pases! Con esas cosas no se juega..."

Si Ranma Saotome quiere jugar, le enseñaré cómo se hace. Acomodé mi cabello hacia un lado y comencé a acariciar lentamente mi cuello, perdiendo mi mirada en la cálida agua.

-"No se deben jugar con los sentimientos de los demás. Por mi parte, siempre esperé encontrar un amor verdadero y tierno como el de mis padres. Ambos se enamoraron de jóvenes y construyeron una hermosa familia, hasta que mi madre nos dejó cuando aún era una niña. Pero sé que para mi padre, ella siempre será el único gran amor en su vida..."

Lentamente giré mi cuerpo y fijé mi mirada en sus iris azulgrisáceos.

-"Por ello, siempre estuve buscando un amor como el de ellos. Real, duradero, intenso. Creí haberlo encontrado una vez, pero me rompieron el corazón. Pero aún creo que puedo encontrar a esa persona indicada, ese hombre que me amará con pasión hasta la eternidad"

Di un paso más hacia él y puse ambas manos en sus mejillas, tenía que lograr que cayera en mi juego.

-"Tu...¿Serías aquel hombre, Ranma?..."

Silencio. Noté como trago profundamente y dejó de respirar. Cayó, de seguro lo tenía en mis manos. Su boca se abrió tratando de decir algo, de responder, pero lo detuve con una pequeña risa.

-"Jajaja, no eres el único que sabe jugar, niño bobo. ¿Qué acaso te enamoraste de esta mujer tan poco femenina?".

No tuve respuesta de su parte. Me separé de él, triunfante por lo que hice, con una sonrisa. De seguro quedó sorprendido. Giré mi cuerpo. Ya era hora de buscar un refugio o electricidad, antes que llegara el atardecer. En ello, velozmente y como un rayo siento sus brazos atrás mío, atrayéndome hacia él. Pude sentir su abdomen en mi espalda y sus brazos rodeando mi cintura con fuerza, mientras hundía su rostro en mi hombro izquierdo.

-"¡Hey! Qué intentas hacer, ¡suéltame!"- le reclamé.

-"Por favor, espera...Solo unos minutos. Déjame estar así, contigo, unos minutos."

Silencio. No pude responder y me dejé atrapar por su abrazo. Por su calor, por su intensidad.

-"¡¿Oigan ustedes jovencitos qué hacen en mis pozos?!"

Al escuchar la voz de un hombre, nos despegamos rápidamente, completamente apenados. El hombre era una anciano, casi enano.

-"¡No nos asuste así por favor!"- grité para desviar la tensión clara que existía entre los dos.

-"¿Quieren morir congelados? Vamos, los invito a entrar a mi casa".

-"¿Usted sabe dónde estamos?"- Preguntó Ranma mientras salía con total seguridad del estanque.

-"¿No leyeron el aviso de la entrada? Ustedes están en las pozas calientes de Jusenkyo. Lugar ideal para las parejas jóvenes que desean compartir su amor. Aunque veo que ustedes ya comenzaron..." -Su mirada picarona se posó en mí al notar que estaba semi desnuda saliendo del agua.

-"¡NO MIRE VIEJO PERVERTIDO!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Juntos, al fin

**EL CHICO DE AL LADO CAPÍTULO 5**

* * *

 _Sentada en el frío tatami, abrazo mis piernas para que poco a poco entren en calor. Una pequeña toalla rodea mis brazos, tratando de tapar mi piel. Esquiva, insegura y totalmente molesta por los ojos amenazantes y libidinosos del señor Happosai, trato de esconder mi cuerpo semidesnudo. Finalmente Ranma pudo encontrar electricidad para cargar su teléfono móvil y pedir ayuda, para que alguien nos viniera a rescatar._

-"Vamos señorita, si sigue ahí escondida no podrá cenar nada ¿De verdad no tiene hambre?" –preguntó el viejo mañoso mientras saboreaba con su lengua los palillos y se los llevaba a la boca.

-"No. Gracias".

-"No seas mala y hazle compañía a este viejo y solitario anciano".

-"Podemos seguir conversando manteniendo esta distancia".

 _De pronto y en un parpadeo siento como Happosai salta a mi cuerpo, pero velozmente logro apartarlo de un golpe, logrando que desistiera de atreverse a tocar alguna pequeña parte de mi cuerpo._

-"¡Ni se atreva a acercarse viejo asqueroso!"

-P"ero que mujer más bruta eres..."

-"En eso tiene toda la razón viejo".

-"¡Ranma!"

 _Como una idiota grito de emoción. Extrañamente el viejo libidinoso si tenía ropa masculina, pero nada decente para que una mujer se vistiera. Entre su colección de ropa de huéspedes solo encontramos ropa íntima, un traje de conejita y de escolar. Era repugnante._

-"¿Aún no decides con qué vestirte Akane? Vamos, puedes optar por ser una sensual coneja o una tierna niña".

 _En sus manos sostiene ambos atuendos y me sonríe picaronamente. Sin duda, Ranma cae en la misma bolsa de pervertidos que este viejo._

-"¡Por supuesto que no me pondré ninguno de esos extraños trajes!"

-"Ah...ya veo. Tienes miedo que te queden grande de busto. No te preocupes, nadie se reirá de ti".

-"¿QUÉ DIJISTE? ¡Eres un estúpido!"

-"Pronto llegarán a buscarnos, es mejor que te vistas con algo sino malpensarán de nosotros".

-"Ha! Cómo si me interesara. Pásame eso para acá".

 _Sin duda prefería vestirme de esa forma tan absurda que pasar la vergüenza que un total desconocido me viera desnuda. Rápidamente corrí a una de las habitaciones de la pequeña casa y me puse el traje de escolar. Era el típico uniforme japonés de marinero. La ropa me quedaba un tanto estrecha de busto y la falda poco y nada tapaba. Pero esto era mucho mejor. Salí tras la puerta y pude notar la cara de baboso del señor Happosai._

-"Vaya señorita! Sí que le queda bien ese atuendo. Perfectas caderas, de las que me gustan".

 _Tras escuchar las ordinarieces del viejo libidinoso pude notar que Ranma me miraba fijamente. Con semblante frío y un tanto sorprendido._

-"Hey, si vas a a decirme algo es mejor..."

-"Sácate eso".

-"¡Pero si tú mismo dijiste que me tenía que vestir! Estás demente..."

 _En ello siento como toma de mi antebrazo y me arrastra nuevamente a la habitación. Con fuerza me empuja hacia adentro mientras se sostiene del marco de la puerta, impidiendo que saliera._

-"Eres un bruto ¿Qué te pasa?"- le recriminé.

-"No dejaré que ese viejo te vea así".

-"¿Así cómo?"

-"Si no te lo sacas ahora, no podré contenerme. Es por tu bien que lo digo".

 _Tras ello cerró fuertemente la puerta dejándome totalmente anonadada, sin entender bien a qué se refería, me senté al borde de una cama vieja y destartalada. La noche cada vez era más fría y solo pensaba en qué pronto nos vinieran a buscar. Además, moría de hambre. Mientras trataba de bajar el cierre de la falda, escuché tocar la puerta de la habitación, con temor asomé mi vista y frente mío el azabache sostenía una bolsa._

-"Póntelo. Es para ti. Ya están afuera esperándonos".

 _Atónita, tomé con inseguridad la bolsa de compras y la abrí. En ella había un hermoso vestido color rosa perla con unos zapatos de taco blanco. Sin entender nada de lo que ocurría, me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí de la habitación._

 _Al cerrar la puerta, frente mío se encontraba Ranma conversando con un alto joven, mucho más corpulento que él. Sin embargo no pude ver al señor Happosai por ningún lado._

-"Ehmm...estoy lista...¿Y el señor Happosai? Quería despedirme de él antes de marchar..."

-"Olvídate de ese viejo asqueroso, ya tuvo su merecido".

-"¿De qué hablas?"

-"De nada, solo olvídalo. Vamos".

 _Su tozuda mano tomó de la mía con seguridad y me encaminó hacia el automóvil que nos esperaba. El hombre que lo acompañaba solo dio una leve reverencia, abrió las puertas de los asientos traseros y se subió frente al volante. No era un automóvil común, una hermosa Land Rover de color carbón daba cuenta que Ranma Saotome no era un tipo normal._

-"¿Está bien que me suba? ¿Y esta ropa?...me siento extraña..."

-"No te preocupes, le pedí a Ryu que la trajera. Súbete, es tarde, tenemos que regresar".

* * *

 _Tras estar más de media hora sin dirigirnos la palabra dentro del automóvil, pude notar que Ranma estaba más serio de lo común y el que no me hablara, me molestaba. En ello veo como toma su teléfono móvil y manda un mensaje de texto con una sonrisa en sus labios. Me molesté aún más. Me ignoraba por completo. Por segunda vez tomó su celular, pero esta vez soltó una risotada ¿Estará coqueteando con otra chica? Ya no aguantaba más, tenía que salir de aquí._

-"Disculpa ¿Ryu?...¿Puedes detener el vehículo?"

-"Pero...¿no va a la residencia? Creí que andaban juntos..."

-"Hey, no hables con Ryu"– dijo Ranma malhumorado – "No le hagas caso, sigue el camino".

-"No. No voy con él a la residencia y no andamos juntos. Por favor, detén el automóvil".

-"¿Por qué te comportas así?" – me preguntó Ranma, aún más enojado.

-"¿Así cómo? Solo tengo que ir a otro lado. Además no quiero que Ryu nos malentienda".

-"No te preocupes por él, no dirá nada".

-"¿Decir qué? No sé qué estará pasando por tu cabeza, pero nosotros no somos ni amigos, ni conocidos, ni nada. Adiós. Gracias Ryu por el viaje".

 _Aprovechando la luz roja del semáforo, me bajé rápidamente del automóvil. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Mi corazón estaba acelerado de lo molesta que estaba con él, sin tener clara aún la razón. Apuré mi paso y alcancé a cruzar la calle para alejarme lo más rápido de Ranma Saotome._

Tras pasar unos minutos dentro del automóvil. Ranma movía su pierna demostrando el nerviosismo que sentía.

-"Maldición...esa estúpida ¿Es que acaso no sabe qué hora es? Ni siquiera sabe cómo ubicarse en Tokyo. Pero no me preocuparé, que haga lo que quiera...chica de campo".

Buscando entre los automóviles y la gente que caminaba por las calles, inconscientemente Ranma trataba de encontrar a Akane entre la multitud.

-"Estúpida..."

-"No podemos atrasarnos Ranma".

-"Sí, lo sé. Pero ahora lo que menos me preocupa es mi padre, Ryu".

-F"ue la condición de venirte a buscar. No quiero problemas".

-"Tendrás que disculparme, pero cambio de planes".

-"Si no vas ahora, el señor Saotome no tolerará otra falta. No después de saber que estuviste todo este tiempo en Tokyo y él creyendo que estabas instruyéndote sobre la compañía en Estados Unidos ¿Crees que te la dejará pasar fácil?"

-"Me da lo mismo, que haga lo que quiera".

-"Entiendo que aún seas un niño y tienes que aprender. Pero tu padre solo quiere lo mejor para ti".

-"No necesito sermones en este momento".

-"No es un sermón. Si no vas por las buenas, el encontrará la manera de llevarte como sea. Eres su único heredero, ahora sabe dónde estás viviendo. Ranma..."

-"Lo siento. Dile que el bastardo de su hijo no tiene intención de verlo".

Con fuerza salió del automóvil, golpeó la puerta y fue corriendo tras el rastro de Akane. El teléfono móvil de Ryu Kummon comenzó a sonar fuertemente y tras ver el nombre "Genma Saotome" golpeó el manubrio de rabia antes de responder.

-"No irá señor. Se ha escapado".

* * *

 _Entre las luces del centro de Tokyo y la suave brisa cálida del verano, me encontraba totalmente desorientada. Mala idea tuve en el momento de escapar como una lunática del automóvil. Sinceramente no sé qué ocurrió conmigo, pero cómo puede estar conversando con otra chicas cuando...¡Ah! No puede ser Akane, olvídalo. No puedes estar celosa por Ranma Saotome. Tú lo dijiste, no son nada ¿Qué te importa lo que haga?_

 _Tratando de entender mi comportamiento y evitar mojar mis pies con las pozas de agua formadas por la lluvia de verano, leía los nombres de las calles y locales comerciales. Pero nada me sonaba conocido. Sin duda debería haber esperado llegar a la residencia. Tonta, tonta ¡Tonta!_

A lo lejos Ranma observaba como Akane caminaba totalmente desorientada. A su suerte, la joven peliazul no avanzó lo esperado y es que en realidad, había caminado en círculos desde que se habían separado. Una sonrisa se pronunció en los labios del azabache al ver como la mujer se daba leves golpes en la cabeza a modo de reprimenda. Silenciosamente y como si cuidará de cada paso que daba, Ranma la acompañaba en su andar. Cautivado por su inocencia, un sentimiento extraño comenzó a crecer en su corazón. El mismo anhelo que sintió al verla tan frágil y femenina en las pozas de agua caliente. Un abrazo que ni para él tenía sentido, quería saber más de ella y descubrir que era aquella sensación cálida que poco a poco inundaba su corazón.

En ello observa que la muchacha saca su teléfono celular, lo observa y lo vuelve a guardar. Un movimiento que repitió en más de una ocasión.

"¿Y si lo llamo? No...no, Akane Tendo no puedes humillarte así. No necesitas de su ayuda, eres una adulta y sabrás como llegar tú sola".

La peliazul siguió avanzando. Se detuvo en un puesto de takoyaki, donde gastó los últimos yenes que le quedaban en el monedero. Siguió caminando, hasta que encontró una plaza de juegos para niños, donde pudo sentarse a descansar en un columpio. Se sacó los zapatos nuevos y pudo notar que ambos pies estaban heridos de tanto andar.

-"Realmente soy torpe...que dolor...¿Y ahora qué hago?..."

-"Vaya que si lo eres".

-"¡Ranma!...Digo, ¿Qué haces acá?"- Anunció malhumorada la muchacha.

-"Mirando lo torpe que eres..."- El azabache se colocó en frente de ella y sorprendiéndola, tomó uno de sus pies para ver qué tan mal estaban sus heridas. Luego sacó de su bolsillo una servilleta de papel -"Esto te dolerá un poco, pero solo un poco..."

-"No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí..."

-"¿Quién dijo que lo hacía? Solo te encontré en el camino".

-"Mentiroso...¡Ay! ¡Eso duele!"

-"Por eso dije que no te movieras, ya está listo".

-"Gracias..."

-"No te preocupes. Vamos a casa".

-¡No me subiré!- _Frente mío se encontraba Ranma, agachado y de espaldas. Avergonzada no pude evitar sonrojarme._

-"¡Deja de ser tan cabezota! Aun no entiendo ni por qué te molestaste en el auto y saliste huyendo como una lunática. Mira ahora cómo estás, toda lastimada y perdida".

-"Es porque...porque de seguro eres así con todas, un playboy cualquiera. No quiero..."

-"¿Ah?"

-"¡No quiero terminar enamorándome de un sujeto como tú!"

 _La brisa se hizo presente una vez más entre nosotros. Con los latidos a mil por hora y sin escapatoria, frente a mí estaba aquel hombre que en poco tiempo se había ganado más espacio en mi mente que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido. Su personalidad abrumadora, rápida, como un golpe eléctrico logró cautivarme por completa. En ello y sin poder hacer nada, me encontraba rodeada entre sus brazos. Un abrazo fuerte, haciéndome entender que no tendría escapatoria de él._

-"No sé qué brujería hiciste. No sé qué fue lo que hiciste conmigo. Pero me gustas".

 _Veo su rostro iluminado por las tenues luces de la plaza de niños, sus ojos azulgrisáceos intensos, perdiéndome en ellos._

-"Mentiroso..."-contesté.

-"Déjame convencerte..."

 _Tocas con un dedo el borde de mi boca, marcándola como tu propiedad. Me miras de cerca, nuestros ojos se acercan entre sí, respirando confundidos y entregados hasta que nuestros labios se encuentran y luchan tibiamente. Entonces siento como tus manos se hunden en mi pelo, profundizando aquel beso, en un anhelo ahogado y de movimientos vivos. Dejamos de respirar por unos segundos, uniendo nuestra respiración. Hasta que despertamos. Nos observamos una vez más y sin decir palabra sonreímos. Tontamente lo hacemos juntos._

-"¿Lo logré?"

 _Como una adolescente, sonreí dulcemente. Finalmente me subí a su espalda, abrazando su cuello y hundiendo mi rostro en su espalda, tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza y sinceridad. Aunque claramente mis rápidos latidos me delataban por completo. Tras caminar unos pasos, subir al taxi y seguir perdiéndome en la luz de Tokyo llegamos a la residencia. Al bajarnos del auto, Ranma tomó fuertemente de mi mano hasta que llegamos frente a nuestros departamentos._

-"Bueno, gracias por hoy. Aunque el paseo fue un desastre...pero fue un día lleno de emociones" –digo sin pensar –"es...es mejor que entre. Adiós".

-"Espera. Mañana. Mañana tengamos una cita".

-"¿Cita?...¡¿CIIII...TA?!"

-"Una cita real. Ya sabes, ir a cenar algo, ir al cine...lo que hacen las parejas..."

 _No sé cuál habrá sido mi rostro mi sorpresa, pero alegremente respondí..._

-"¡SÍ! ¡Por supuesto, vamos!"

-"Bueno, hasta mañana, Akane...espera mi llamado".

-"Hasta mañana Ranma..."

 _Y separando nuestras manos lentamente, con una sutil caricia, nos despedimos sin decir más. Sin pensar ninguno de los dos que al terminar ese mágico día, nuestras vidas cambiarían para siempre._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y sus hermosos reviews ¡Un abrazo a todos!**


	6. Lo que pudo ser y no fue

EL CHICO DE AL LADO: CAPÍTULO 6

* * *

 _Los tenues rayos de sol calentaban mi espalda anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. Con pereza me oculto bajo la almohada. En ello un recuerdo flash atraviesa mi mente y mis mejillas se encienden._

"Tengamos una cita"

 _Recuerdo su voz, su seguridad y el beso que ocurrió entre los dos. Como una chiquilla llevo los dedos a mis labios recordando su calidez. En ello tomó mi teléfono celular y no puedo creer lo tarde que es. Sin importar nada salgo veloz de la cama y abro la puerta del departamento, en ello una pequeña nota cae a mi pies._

"Hoy a las 15:00 en parque Ueno

Ranma S."

 _¿Sorpréndeme? ¿A qué se referirá? Ingresé nuevamente a casa y noté lo desordenada que estaba. Abrí mi clóset y busque aquel vestido blanco que mi hermana mayor Kasumi me regaló para mi titulación de docencia. Quería verme bien para él. Debía darme una segunda oportunidad para querer a alguien. En primera instancia nunca creí que Tokyo me daría una segunda oportunidad de abrirle mi corazón a otro hombre. Finalmente estaba feliz._

 _._

* * *

Las grandes puertas de mármol del conglomerado de tiendas comerciales más popular de Tokyo se abrían una tras otra ante las pisadas de quién sería el nuevo heredero, o al menos eso esperaba su padre. Después de cumplir la mayoría de edad, Ranma Saotome comenzaría trabajar para ser el CEO de la empresa. El último en la lista familiar.

Seguido por 4 hombres vestidos de negro, a su lado derecho caminaba Ryu vestido con un intachable traje color azul marino y junto a él, un seguro y molesto joven de trenza.

-"¿Estás listo para lo que vas a escuchar?"

-"Nada nuevo como siempre Ryu"

-"Te pido no lo alteres, recuerda su estado de salud no es el mejor..."

-"Sí, sí...siempre tan preocupado por ese viejo".

Tras subir al catorceavo piso del edificio y saludar a la coqueta secretaria, quien vestía una pequeña falda de tablas color rojo intenso y una blusa escotada, tal cual le gustaba a su padre, Ranma caminó totalmente desinteresado al encuentro con su padre.

La oficina era alta, imponente y la voz de Genma Saotome conquistaba todo el espacio. Prepotente golpeaba con fuerza el mesón, para luego dar una risotada. Así era él, impredecible y fuerte como la corriente del río.

Finalmente sus miradas se encontraron y con un gesto ordeno a los guardaespaldas de su primogénito que salieran del lugar. Ryu le otorgó una leve reverencia quedando atrás de la puerta, atento a cualquier necesidad del presidente.

-"Veo que tus malos modales no han cambiado viejo"- anunció Ranma mientras se sentaba con desgano en el sillón de cuero de la sala principal. Genma por su parte terminó de cortar el teléfono y tomando un pañuelo se limpió las manos.

-"Al parecer fue lo único que heredaste de mí muchacho, qué lástima que no fue mi astucia ni inteligencia. Dime dónde te estabas ocultando".

-"¿Para qué lo preguntas si ya lo sabes?"

-"Ryu no me lo dijo. Al parecer te es más fiel que a mí".

\- "No me hagas perder más el tiempo y dime para qué me has estado buscando".

-"Primero te escapas de Nueva York, te escondes en algún lugar de Japón y ¡TIENES EL DESCARO DE FALTARME EL RESPETO!" – La palma de Genma Saotome iba directo al rostro de su hijo, sin embargo la detuvo con facilidad en el aire.

-"Al parecer no te has dado cuenta que ya no soy un niño, Señor Presidente. No me tocarás, no como lo hacías con mi madre" – La mirada de azul fuego de Ranma hizo temblar el semblante de Genma, quién rápidamente se apartó de él.

-"Quiero que te hagas cargo de la compañía".

-"¿No tienes nada nuevo qué decir?"

-"Es lo último que te pido, como tu padre".

-"¡Ya te dije que no me interesa! No lo haré hasta que rompas el compromiso con la familia Xian ¿Qué padre en su sano juicio ofrece a su hijo como mercancía por un sucio negocio?"

-"Si lo haces, te diré dónde está Nodoka".

Al escuchar el nombre de su madre, el rostro de Ranma palideció.

-"Quieres decir que la ...¿Encontraste?"

-"No te daré detalles. Solo haz lo que te pido. Haz lo que tienes que hacer y tu madre podrá volver. Esa mujer es una traicionera, no sé por qué te interesa tanto su paradero".

-"Si se apartó de nosotros, tiene que haber tenido una buena razón..."

-"Entiéndelo Ranma, fue decisión de ella abandonarnos. Tuve que criarte solo y a la vez hacer crecer el imperio Saotome, sin la ayuda de nadie".

-"Querrás decir, aprovechándote de los demás y construyendo un imperio basado en mentiras y negocios no muy limpios".

-"Digas lo que digas, es tú deber continuar con esto...y más si la quieres volver a ver".

Ranma empuñó sus manos con furia. Dejó de ver a su madre cuando era un niño y nunca supo más de ella. Necesitaba encontrarla y saber la razón de su abandono. Mirarla a los ojos y enfrentarla.

-"Está bien...Terminaré este año de estudios y me dedicaré a la empresa. Aprenderé lo que tenga que aprender".

El rostro de Genma se iluminó y le dio una gran palmada en la espalda a su hijo.

-"¡Ese es mi campeón! Tengo muchos planes para ti, Ranma...no sabes la alegría me das. Juntos, haremos más grande nuestro imperio".

-"Solo tengo una condición".

-"Dime..."- Genma sacó de su cajón principal un habano para prenderlo.

-"Rompe mi compromiso con la familia Xian".

Al escuchar la petición del joven azabache por segunda vez, Genma dio una mueca llena de ironía.

-"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, compromisos son compromisos, es la base de nuestro éxito".

-"¡Lo decidiste por tu cuenta! No tengo intención de..."

-"Harás lo que te diga. Sin quejas, sin reclamos. No tengo intención de escucharte más. Sobre todo si estás actuando así porque te enamoraste de una mujer mayor que tú, bastante guapa por lo demás...

-"Qué...¿Qué estás diciendo...?"

En un instante frente a los ojos de Ranma se encontraban fotografías de Akane. De los días que compartieron juntos, en su lugar de trabajo, fuera de los departamentos, con aquella sonrisa inocente que le encantaba.

-"Me dijiste...que no sabías dónde estaba...¡Viejo tramposo!"

-"Un padre tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer, Ranma" – Genma tomó una carpeta entre sus manos - "¿Quieres saber más de ella? Bueno, es una muchacha de Nerima, menor de la familia Tendo, mayor que tú, con 24 hermosos años iniciando una carrera y futura profesora de tu prestigiosa preparatoria ¿Lo sabías? Ah, también está soltera, pero antiguamente estuvo a punto de casarse...¿Continúo? ¿Quieres saber quién era él?"

En un impulso de rabia, el azabache se acercó a su padre y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa, golpeando al mismo tiempo con la computadora que cayó al piso rompiéndose en pedazos.

-"Eres un monstruo ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!"

De un momento a otro, Ryu Kumon y los 4 guardaespaldas abrieron de golpe la puerta y saltaron encima de Ranma, apartándolo de su padre, quien solo respondió arreglándose la camisa.

-"No hijo, eres tú quien debe apartarse de ella. Lo hago por tu futuro, por nuestro futuro y claro, si quieres que Akane Tendo siga sonriendo".

-"¡No lo haré! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Viejo idiota! ¡Les ordeno que me suelten ahora!"- Mientras gritaba, Ranma comenzó a golpear a los guardaespaldas con facilidad, sin embargo un golpe en el estómago proveniente de Ryu lo dejó callado, herido y sin aliento en el suelo.

-"Discúlpame Ranma..."

-"Gracias Ryu, sus gritos me estaban cansando. Llévalo a casa. Vigílalo".

-"Lo haré...Señor Presidente".

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Dos horas habían pasado. Dos largas horas y como una estúpida lo sigo esperando. Noto como el sol comienza a bajar y Ranma Saotome no llega. Molesta, cansada, con el maquillaje corrido por el calor y la larga espera. Odiaba esperar. Me prometí que no esperaría nunca más por otro hombre, pero...¿Por qué mis pies no se mueven de este lugar?_

 _Tres, cuatro horas. El sol ya no estaba y las luces de las tiendas comenzaban a iluminar la noche que llegaba. Pero no tenía noticias de él. Lo llamaría. Tomé mi teléfono entre las manos, temblando de rabia y marqué. Pero no tuve respuesta. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con mi alma. Marqué en reiteradas ocasiones. Pero nada. Finalmente tras escuchar el buzón de voz dejé salir mi rabia, dejando en su contestadora un grito de odio, con el que cerraría nuestra etapa. Tomé mi bolso con enojo y me dirigí al bar más cercano. No se lo perdonaría, prometí no volver a sufrir por otro hombre y Ranma Saotome no sería la excepción._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

-"¿Cómo fuiste capaz Ryu?" – le preguntó el azabache a su cuidador.

-"No fui yo Ranma, yo no fui quién le entregó información a tu padre. Sabes que mi deber mayor es contigo".

-"Ya no tiene importancia. Antes de ir a casa, tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas al departamento ¿Al menos podrías hacerme ese favor?"- preguntó el azabache mostrando desinterés en cada palabra que pronunciaba, pero sus manos inquietas lo delataban al revisar su teléfono móvil.

Ryu sonrío de medio lado, dejando salir un suspiro, cambió de dirección haciéndole caso al ojiazul.

Ya eran pasadas las once de la noche, Ranma bajó velozmente del automóvil, subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al piso correspondiente y frente a sus ojos, allí estaba ella. La joven de cabello oscuro con reflejos azules se encontraba sentada en la entrada de su departamento, sosteniendo con fuerza su teléfono y durmiendo apoyada en la puerta de ingreso. El azabache bajó hasta quedar a su altura y notar el pestilente olor a alcohol que emanaba de ella, sin embargo con resignación sonrío.

Revisó los bolsillo de la muchacha y encontró las llaves de la puerta de ingreso. Tomándola entre sus brazos, la levantó del suelo y ambos ingresaron a la habitación, totalmente desordenada, con vestidos y maquillajes repartidos por todas partes.

-"Eres una boba...mira que esforzarte tanto por nada..."- pronunció meláncolico.

Suavemente la dejó caer en la cama, Akane por su parte dejó salir entre suspiros el nombre del azabache. Al notarlo, Ranma se sentó a su lado, apartó los cabellos de su frente y le otorgó un último beso de despedida. Quiso retenerla por más tiempo, mandarlo todo al demonio, que nada importara, pero su palabra, su apellido, su madre y ella, estaban en juego.

-"Solo te pido que no me odies. Muchas cosas cambiarán entre nosotros a partir de ahora...Hasta pronto chica de campo".

.

.

.

.

* * *

Habían pasado 4 días desde que Akane no recibía noticias de su vecino, del chico de al lado que llegó tan rápido como una tormenta de verano y se esfumo con la misma fuerza, golpeando su corazón. Sin embargo, hoy sería un día totalmente nuevo. Iniciaría las clases en la preparatoria Kaizen y con ello una nueva vida. Vistiendo una falda tubo por arriba de la rodilla y una blusa color amarillo, la joven peliazul mostraba sus mejores dotes.

Caminando de forma segura en los pasillos de la preparatoria llamaba la atención tanto de profesores, alumnas y alumnos. Fue recibida por el Director General, quien no dejaba de verla con ojos pecaminosos, pero Akane nunca dejó de sonreír, en ningún momento. En ello uno de los profesores titulares ingresa. Era alto, delgado, de semblante serio y pelo castaño.

-"Director, disculpe la tardanza..."

-"Oh, ¡Shinnosuke –sensei! Por favor, pase. Le quiero presentar a la nueva profesora titular del tercero de preparatoria, su nombre es Akane Tendo, viene de Nerima y ha sido la nueva seleccionada para iniciar una larga carrera dentro de nuestra prestigiosa escuela".

-"¡Mucho gusto en conocerlo!"- anunció con entusiamo la peliazul.

-"El gusto es mío ¿Cómo dijo que era su apellido?"

-"Tendo".

-"Un gusto señorita Tendo".

Finalmente ambos profesores se retiraron de la sala del director. Conversando sobre trivialidades, ambos sonreían alegres hasta que un grupo de alumnas los detuvieron.

-"¡Sensei! ¿Es su novia?"- preguntó la joven de cabellos con leves tonos verdes mientras sostenía en sus manos un peluche que parecía ser un cerdito rosado.

-"Akari, ya te he dicho que no digas ese tipo de cosas..."- respondió Shinnosuke.

-¡"Eres una habladora Akari! Nuestro profesor por supuesto que no tiene ninguna novia, ella es la nueva profesora..."- golpeándola en la cabeza suavemente y tomando del brazo del profesor Shinnosuke, Ukyo mantuvo su mirada atenta a cada pequeño detalle de la vestimenta de Akane.

-"Es un gusto muchachas. Soy su nueva profesora titular y de matemáticas. Mi nombre es Akane Tendo, pero pueden decirme Tendo Sensei sin problema..."

-"¿Tendo sensei? Pero si solo eres unos años mayor que nosotras..."- dejó salir Ukyo déspotamente.

\- "Ukyo, no es forma de tratar así a un adulto, discúlpate" – la mano de Shinnosuke se posó en la castaña cabellera de la joven obligando a que se inclinará ante Akane.

-N"o se preocupe, Sensei, ya nos conoceremos mejor..."- pronunció la peliazul dejando una sonrisa.

Finalmente, la nueva profesora de la preparatoria Kaizen ingresó a lo que sería su nuevo curso a cargo. Acompañada por el profesor Shinnosuke, encargado de deporte, quien amablemente la presentó frente a los que sería su nuevo grupo de alumnos.

-"¡Muchachos! ¡Muy buenos días!"

-"¡Buenos días Shinnosuke sensei!"

-"Hoy tenemos el agrado de presentar a la nueva integrante de nuestra preparatoria y profesora titular de este año"- anunció el profesor con una sonrisa.

-"Mu...mucho gusto, soy Akane Tendo, a partir de hoy comenzaré a darles clase. Espero sean amables conmigo".

Los hombres del salón saltaban como lobos hambrientos al ver las curvas de la peliazul, quién les otorgó una amplia y amable sonrisa, por otro lado las mujeres del salón no desviaban su mirada del profesor más popular de la escuela, excepto Ukyo quien observaba amenazante el panorama. En ello las puertas del salón se abrieron con altanería y un joven alto de pelo azabache amarrado por una trenza, entró sin dar aviso ni disculpa ante su llegada, mientras era seguido por dos jóvenes igual de bien parecidos que él.

-"¡Hey Ranma! Espera, cuéntanos dónde estuviste escondido todo este tiempo..."- preguntó el muchacho de colmillos a su amigo tras pasar su brazo por el cuello del ojiazul.

-"No te importa Ryoga..."

-"Es verdad. De seguro estuvo gastando el dinero de su papito" – Rió entre dientes un muchacho de lentes.

-"¡Cállate mousse!"- respondió enojado el azabache.

En ello, el paso de los jovencitos fue detenido por el sonido de una mano golpeando contra la mesa. Shinnosuke Sensei se encontraba frente a los tres jóvenes, quienes lo observaron con total desinterés.

-"Yoh! Shinnosuke Sensei"- saludo Ryoga con una reverencia al profesor.

-"¡SEÑOR SAOTOME! Estamos en plena presentación, por favor no sea un niño mimado y ofrézcale una disculpa a la nueva profesora titular".

Y finalmente sus miradas se encontraron, una vez más, en un escenario totalmente distinto. Akane no lo podía creer. Frente a ella se encontraba aquel hombre que logró robarle el corazón a minutos de conocerlo. Sin embargo, al verlo sintió una punzada en el corazón. Sus labios se secaron y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar...

 _"No...no puede ser..."_ se repetía en la cabeza.

La mirada de Ranma solo notaba desinterés, la observó de arriba abajo, para luego otorgar una sonrisa cínica.

-"Vaya...así que es la nueva profesora...esperemos que tenga las capacidades suficientes, y no haya sido elegida solo por tener un buen cuerpo".

-"¡SAOTOME!"- gritó Shinnosuke- sensei sin lograr captar la atención del joven.

-"A ver cuánto dura siendo nuestra maestra..."-Con petulancia, el azabache continúo su camino por el pasillo hasta sentarse atrás de su amiga Ukyo, seguido por sus dos amigos.

-"No...no se preocupe profesor. Se bien tratar a insolentes como él".

Nuevamente se observaron, se miraron, desafiantes, con rabia, molestia y odio. Akane entendió que su pasar por la Preparatoria Kaizen no sería un cuento de hadas, pero no se dejaría vencer. Apretando sus puños con fuerza, decidió que ganaría, que nadie la sacaría de allí, que demostraría de lo que era capaz. Mientras repetía en su mente su decisión notaba como Ranma Saotome llamaba la atención de las muchachas de la clase, quienes al verlo llegar se acercaron rápidamente a su puesto, dándole muestras de afecto.

 _"Ya verás...Ranma Saotome, nadie se burla de una Tendo..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Y finalmente comienza la aventura! gracias por leer!_


	7. ¿Rendirse? Jamás

**EL CHICO DE AL LADO: CAPÍTULO 7**

* * *

Con velocidad y ritmo el joven azabache atravesaba a cada uno de sus contrincantes. Con su mano derecha manipulaba el balón de basquetball como un profesional, logrando capturar la atención de las féminas que se encontraban en el gimnasio de la preparatoria Kaizen. Los aplausos y gritos de las muchachas retumbaban por el lugar a pesar de lo espacioso que era y, como consecuencia, recibían una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción de Ranma.

Mientras se desarrollaba con normalidad el partido, la nueva maestra de matemáticas, Akane Tendo, cumplía su cuarto día de trabajo. Entro al salón guiada por el maestro Shinnosuke, quien amablemente continuó guiándola por el establecimiento cada día para enseñarle con detalle cada salón.

-" _Que hubiera dado por tener un espacio así de grande para practicar..."-_ suspiró a mujer con un poco de melancolía.

 _-"¿Practicabas algún deporte Tendo Sensei?"-_ preguntó Shinnosuke.

 _-"¿Ah? Ehm...bueno en mis tiempos de escolar era bastante buena para los deportes, pero en mi pueblo nunca tuvimos este tipo de lujos...En particular me gustaba mucho el estilo libre, aunque también se me daba la gimnasia rítmica"._

 _-"¡Vaya! ¡Así que si eres todo un atleta!"_

-" _No digas eso...qué pena"_ – sonrío la peliazul.

-" _Bueno, si quieres puedes inscribirte para ser profesora de apoyo en las asignaturas de deportes, nos vendrías de mucha ayuda ahora que Mihiko sensei se va"._

 _-"¡¿De VERDAD?!"_ \- anunció Akane con vitalidad llamando la atención de los jugadores y de algunas alumnas. Entre ellos el joven azulgrisáceo quedó paralizado por su voz, sin querer ver la rabia que comenzaba a sentir de a poco en su interior al ver a la peliazul tan cerca del profesor. Con enojo arrojó el baloncesto a las manos de Ryoga quien quedó perplejo por su actuar.

 _-"¿Qué te ocurre Ranma? ¿Todo bien?"-_ preguntó el muchacho.

-" _Claro, claro. Todo está perfecto. Solo necesito agua"._

El joven azabache camino petulante al banquillo para beber agua de su botella y mojar su cabello, acción que provocó más que algún otro suspiro entre las escolares.

-" _Ukyo tienes tanta suerte de conocer a Ranma desde niños..."-_ anunció una de las chicas dándole un codazo a la castaña, halagada por sus dichos.

-" _Ay vamos, Ranma no tiene nada del otro mundo..."_

 _-"¿Qué dices? Es tan hombre. Sexy, fuerte, inteligente, admirable, deseable. Si no lo quieres tú, yo puedo quedármelo con gusto"_ – dijo otra.

-" _Basta. Ranma nunca las miraría, soy su mejor amiga y se exactamente cuáles son sus gustos en las mujeres"._

-"A _h...¿Sí? Y cómo serían, según tú"._

-" _Refinadas, con experiencia, mujeres con poder, lindos peinados, vestidos y de intocable procedencia-_ respondió Ukyo con orgullo- _además estoy segura que su padre no dejaría que cualquier mujer se le acerque"._

 _-"Qué envidia quien logre tocar esos labios_..."

El azabache se aparta del banquillo para volver al juego, sin antes dar una última mirada de molestia al ver a Akane y Shinnosuke sonreirse mutuamente. Sin embargo no pasó desapercibido, siendo observado atentamente por Ukyo.

-" _¿Qué le pasa?..."_ -preguntó en voz alta la castaña.

Los jugadores vuelven a la cancha y cada uno se prepara para lanzar.

 _-"¡Vamos equipo solo quedan 10 minutos!"_ \- anunció Ryoga mientras llevaba a su frente una pañoleta color amarilla para sostener el sudor. Corrió en dirección a su amigo quien ágil pasó por encima de sus contrincantes con el balón en sus manos. A punto de encestar y con violencia, Ranma arremete contra otro jugador, empujándolo y haciéndolo caer al piso violentamente.

 _-"¡Hey! ¡Gosunkugi deberías tener más cuidado!"_ \- gritó con rabia Mousse al ver a Ranma perder la jugada.

 _-"¡Yo, lo siento Saotome! Estoy recién aprendiendo esto..."_

 _-"¡Pues deberías mantenerte alejado!"_ – aseveró Ryoga

- _Hey...tranquilos_ \- respondió el azabache.

Ante la pelea, Shinnosuke sensei se acerca al grupo para socorrer al muchacho.

-" _Chicos, ¿qué ocurre acá? ¿Estás bien Gosunkugi? ¿Saotome algún problema?"_ -Shinnosuke sensei tomó del brazo al joven para ayudar a levantarlo.

 _-"¡Mis gafas! ¿Dónde están?"_ – preguntó nervioso el muchacho- _"¡no puedo ver nada sin ellas!"_

Sin embargo atrás de él apareció Akane sosteniéndolas con una amplia sonrisa.

-" _Tienes suerte Gosunkugi, están totalmente a salvo. Toma"_ \- con delicadeza, la peliazul se las colocó en el rostro. Al verla el muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el actuar de la profesora.

-" _Yo, mu...mu...mu...mu..."_ \- Trato de agradecer el joven.

-" _Hahaha vamos Gosunkugi ¿Te quedaste mudo por el golpe o es que la belleza de la profesora te ha quitado la voz?"_ –comentó Shinnosuke Sensei sonriendo y logrando a la vez que el ambiente se relajara.

En ello Saotome pasa entre Akane y Gosunkugi con rabia, sin antes dirigirle una mirada amenazadora a la peliazul, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Molesto por la situación, Ranma salió del gimnasio dando un fuerte golpe a las puertas.

 _-"¡RANMA! ¿Qué ocurrió con el juego?"-_ gritó Ryoga sin ser escuchado por su amigo.

En el pasillo malhumorado, el trenzudo caminaba de un lado a otro como leó, enjaulado, tomó de sus cabellos y daba alaridos de rabia. ¡ _Maldita chica de campo, por qué tuvo que llegar, por qué tuvo que venir, debería dejar de aparecerse en todos lados ¡Sal de mi cabeza, sal de mi cabeza!_ Inconscientemente el azabache se encontraba golpeando su frente contra uno de los muros del pasillo con fuerza mientras gritaba como un loco, sin darse cuenta que era observado por una larga fila de estudiantes, quienes murmuraban sobre su comportamiento. En ello es tomado del brazo por Ukyo logrando sacarlo del trance.

-" _Estás haciendo el ridículo ¿Qué te pasa?"_

-" _Ukyo no es nada"_ – respondió Ranma tras soltarse de su agarre.

-" _No me digas que es nada, te conozco perfectamente ¿Estás enojado con el maestro Shinnosuke?"_

-" _No es eso..."_

 _-"¿Peleaste con tu padre otra vez?"_

 _-"¡QUE NO ES NADA! Ya déjame en paz"._

-" _Pero...Ranma..."_

El corazón de la castaña dolió. Un ligero y molesto dolor que no había sentido con anterioridad, ni siquiera cuando el azabache le conversaba sobre sus conquistas o cuando lo veía sonreírle pícaramente a otra chica. Algo le ocurría a su mejor amigo y lo averiguaría a toda costa.

* * *

El primer día laboral de Akane Tendo había acabado, con cansancio llegó hasta su apartamento abrió la puerta y dejó caer sus tacones al suelo. Corrió y dio un gran salto hasta su cama.

-" _Estoy agotada..."_

En su mente no podía olvidar la fiera mirada azul del muchacho.

-" _Es un estudiante..."_

Recordó el beso que se dieron.

 _-"¡AHH! ¡Soy una estúpida, como pude! No parecía ser un menor de edad, guapo, pero niño al fin y al cabo. Tengo que olvidarme de él"._

Con ánimo y seguridad la muchacha se levantó de su cama para cambiar su ropa por algo más cómodo. Del clóset se vistió con unos hot pants negros y una polera blanca con líneas amarillas, se despeinó un y sacó una fría cerveza del refrigerador. Al cerrar la puerta notó una pequeña nota, la nota que Ranma le había dejado antes de partir.

 _-"´Tengamos una cita´ Sí, claro...casi me enamoró de ti...estúpido engreído"_ \- con rabia rompió en pequeños pedazos el trozo de papel y los dejo caer – " _No sé por qué aún guardaba esta tonta nota. Sin duda al darse cuenta que era su profesora dejé de ser atractiva para él, se fue corriendo como un cobarde y no apareció a nuestra cita"._

Bebió de golpe la lata y la arrojó contra la pared, tirándose nuevamente a su cama. Silencio. Escuchó en silencio el bullicio de las cigarras de verano.

- _"No puedo creer que ya haya pasado una semana desde que inicie mis clases...y él, como si nada..."_

Una vez más recordó su espalda tibia, cuando juntos ingresaron al agua termal, como se conocieron y sin quererlo, Akane dejó caer una lágrima.

 _-"Es mejor que salga a correr..."_

* * *

 _-"Ya no te entiendo Ranma, ¿Qué te paso hoy?"-_ Preguntó Ryoga mientras prendía un cigarrillo y caminaba al lado de su amigo.

- _"No hay nada que entender. Por qué Ukyo y tú se empecinan en decir que me ocurre algo. Yo estoy igual que siempre, ustedes son los que hostigan. Así cualquiera se enoja"-_ respondió el azabache mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

 _-"Estás mintiendo. Desde que volviste de EEUU ya no eres el mismo. No nos acompañaste ni una vez al club a buscar nuevas chicas y tú sabes que si voy con Mousse la caza no es muy buena"._

-" _Es que ya no me interesan esas cosas..."_

 _-"¿Y qué te interesa ahora se supone...? o mejor dicho...¿Quién te interesa ahora?"_

 _-"¿QUÉ?! A mí no me interesa nadie. Que ideas tienes"._

 _-"Dime quien es, ¿es bonita?"_

 _-"No tienes idea lo bonita que es"._

 _-"¡Lo sabía! Que no quieras contárselo a Ukyo es porque debe ser de verdad..."_

 _-"¿Ah?"_

 _-"Claro, serías muy cruel como para decirle a Ukyo que esta vez si estás enamorado..."_

 _-"No lo estoy y no sé de qué hablas. Nunca podría ver a Ukyo de otra forma que no sea como una hermana pequeña"._

-" _Deberías convencerla de ello. Ella solo espera el día que la veas con ojos de amor, pero veo que los tuyos ya están lo suficientemente ocupados"._

Ranma tomó el casco de su motocicleta para luego subirse al vehículo y darle una sonrisa a su amigo.

 _-"Estarán ocupados pero es lo que se llama "una relación imposible""._

-" _No lo creo ¿Ranma Saotome rindiéndose? Estás mal amigo, tu sabes que para ti no hay imposibles"._

 _-"Es más difícil de lo que crees"._

* * *

El reflejo de las luces se dibujaban en el casco de la motocicleta al pasar a toda velocidad por las calles, con la mente perdida y mirada fija, las palabras de Ryoga resonaban en su mente. Era verdad, Ranma nunca se rendía. En ningún tipo de competencia, aunque el resultado fuera poco prometedor. Él no se rendía, porque no era un cobarde. En ello y sin darse cuenta estaba en su viejo vecindario, donde la conoció. La luz roja lo hizo detener en el semáforo dónde la dejó ir por última vez.

-" _En esa ocasión no debería haberla vuelto a buscar. Al final todo fue para peor"._

El sonido del semáforo comenzó a pitear anunciando su término, sin embargo no dio cuenta que alguien estaba cruzando frente a su motocicleta al acelerar, haciéndolo frenar de golpe y cayéndose de ella. Sacándose el casco con rabia lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

 _-"¡Estás loco! ¡¿Qué quieres morir?! ¡Pues casi nos matas a los dos!"- gritó Ranma con el corazón en la boca por el casi accidente._

Sin embargo frente a sus ojos estaba ella. Con lentes, desarreglada, tirada en el suelo, con una capucha deportiva y unos tenis. Quedó sin habla. Cada vez que trataba de olvidarle, una vez más aparecía frente a él.

-" _Qué dolor...¡PSICÓPATA! ¡CÓMO SE TE OCU..."-_ En ello finalmente la peliazul dio cuenta quien tuvo la culpa de su caída- _"¿Ran...ma?"_

En un instante, el azabache abandonó su motocicleta en el pavimento y tomó del antebrazo con rapidez a la mujer para sacarla de allí. Corrió unas cuadras hasta que Akane se logró soltar de su agarre.

 _-"¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Eso dolió!"_

 _-"Por qué debes aparecerte cuando más trato de ..."_

 _-"¿Más tratas de qué? ¡Casi me matas!"_

 _-"¡Pues fue tu culpa!"-_ gritó enfadado.

 _-"¡De qué estás hablando! Fuiste tú quien casi me atropella...Auch..."_

Debido a lo rápido de los sucesos, Akane recién dio cuenta de los rasmillones en ambas rodillas. Al verla malherida, el azabache se acercó para verla, sin embargo la mujer se alejó rápidamente de él.

 _-"No tienes de qué preocuparte. Soy una adulta, puedo arreglármelas sola. Es tarde y un jovencito como tú debería ya estar en casa estudiando"._

 _-"Espera..."-_ murmullo el azabache.

 _-"Mañana tienes que ir a clases, es mejor que te vayas. Buenas noches" -_ Como si nada hubiera ocurrido y escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos, la peliazul continúo su camino.

 _-"¡TE DIGO QUE ESPERES!"-_ gritó con furia, como si el alma se le desgarrara.

 _-"¡Qué demonios quieres de mí! Ya acabó todo Ranma, continúa tu camino, yo seguiré con el mío. No hay opción entre nosotros. Eso es lo que nos diferencia. Sigues siendo un niño como para entender la situación en la que nos encontramos. Gracias por no aparecerte en nuestra cita, eso lo hizo todo mucho más fácil. Mantengamos una relación netamente formal. No quiero problemas, malentendidos ni menos..."_

 _-"No me rendiré"._

 _-"¿Qué...qué has dicho?"_

 _-"¡No me rendiré! ¡Estos días han sido una tortura para mí!"_

 _-"¿Tortura? ¡No me hagas reír! Te has comportado como un verdadero idiota, me has menospreciado, faltado el respeto...y..."_

 _-"¡Es tu culpa por no poder sacarte de aquí!"-_ Ranma señaló con fuerza su frente- _"¡Me estás volviendo loco!_

 _-"Pues continúa con tu vida, yo seguiré con la mía"-_ la seguridad en las palabras de Akane, lograron que la ira en Ranma un momento a otro el joven azabache sujetó una de las muñecas de la mujer, mientras que con la otra la tomó por el cuello y la beso voraz, sin aliento, sosteniéndola con fuerza. La peliazul trató de apartarse de él, pero finalmente cayó ante su encanto por unos segundos, hasta que volvió a la realidad, mordiéndole el labio inferior con fuerza – **_"¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!"_**

 _-"Eres un demonio ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo como eso! Maldita campesina violenta"-_ Ranma tocaba sus labios para detener el sangrado.

 _-"Ni en tus sueños vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¡eres un irresponsable!"_

 _-"Como si no te gustara..."_

Al escucharlo, Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El azabache se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

 _-"Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabías?"_ – dijo en un murmuro la mujer.

 _-"De verdad que eres violenta...pero por eso me gustas"_ – El joven tomó de la barbilla a la muchacha y le guiño un ojo de forma divertida. Dando unos pasos se alejó de ella, quien se encontraba en shock por sus palabras – _"por eso no me rendiré, haré lo necesario"._

Corriendo rápidamente, el muchacho de trenza se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando a Akane confundida y con el corazón sin poder detenerse. Dio un gran suspiro y llevó sus manos a sus labios, para terminar sonriendo como una adolescente.

A los lejos una joven de cabellera castaña peinada con un moño alto, observaba la escena sorprendida. Ukyo no podía creer lo que acababa de ver y finalmente entendió la razón del comportamiento extraño de su amigo. Había visto a Ranma besar a una mujer y no era de las que estaba acostumbrada a ver, elegantes y formales. Por la oscuridad de la noche no pudo ver con claridad su rostro, pero sin duda algo nació en su interior. Rabia. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y continuó mirando fijo a la mujer. Descubriría quien era y la apartaría de él.

 _-"¿Qué es lo que ocurre Ukyo?"_ – preguntó Mousse al verla tan ensimismada.

 _-"¿Ah? No...no veía nada. Vamos Mousse"_ – con entusiasmo se agarró ddel brazo del apuesto muchacho, sin antes darle una última mirada a la misteriosa muchacha.

* * *

Gosukungi nunca había sido buena con las chicas, ni con el deporte, ni con las amistades. Era de aquellos sujetos que espantan a los demás por sus extraños gustos y comportamiento erráticos. Además de ser conocido por ser el fantasma de la preparatoria. Le gustaba la fotografía, encargado del periódico escolar y era obsesivo con lo que le apasionaba.

Con pesar ingresó al cuarto oscuro de fotografía para revelar las imágenes que había capturado el día de hoy. Y entre ellas una nueva presa aparecía ante sus ojos. Akane Tendo, la nueva profesora de la preparatoria. Había seguido sus pasos desde el primer día que llegó. En secreto y como un espía, la perseguía para capturar cada momento de su día a día. Se había transformado en su sombra y cada una de sus tesoros formaba parte de una nueva colección.

Colgaba cada una de sus reliquias con sumo cuidado en la línea de secado y entre las fotografías estaba una Akane Tendo vestida con capucha, lentes, trotando, con sudadera, dejando ver sus atributos. Sin poder aguantarse de la emoción, tomó la fotografía en una de sus manos mientras con la otra frotaba su intimidad, recordando su aroma y jadeando con desesperación dentro del cuarto oscuro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	8. La Rosa Negra

**EL CHICO DE AL LADO CAPÍTULO 8**

* * *

Sus pasos resonaban por el corredor del tercer piso de la preparatoria Kaizen, los murmullos se apoderaban de los salones y su risa se escuchaba en cada rincón. Ryoga se encontraba disfrutando de un pan de porotos rojos, traspicándose por lo que pasaba por delante de sus ojos, la rosa negra había regresado.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar a su salón. De un lado a otro buscaba la mirada azulgrisácea de su amigo de trenza, pero no estaba por ningún sitio. Hasta que lo encontró en la cancha jugando un partido de fútbol junto a Hiroshi y Daisuke. Las jóvenes de la preparatoria hacían como siempre todo un alboroto al verlo jugar. Sin pensarlo y tampoco sin importarle interrumpió de un salto el juego.

- _Qué te ocurre desquiciado!_ – regañó Ranma a Ryoga dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. El de colmillos por otra parte tomo de los hombros a su amigo llamándole la atención.

- _Ella…ella está acá Ranma!_

- _De quién ha….? Oh no…-_ El pelinegro se arrodilló y tomo su cabeza con ambas manos- _no puede ser, ¡tengo que huir!-_ Ranma intentó salir corriendo de la cancha de fútbol, sin embargo una fuerte risa lo detuvo, como si un choque eléctrico recorriera su cuerpo. Su rostro palideció.

- _Si…es kodachi…_ \- respondió Ryoga con total decepción.

- _RANMA SAMAAAA! JOOOJOJOJO_ – la risa de la rosa negra intimidaba a todos, sobretodo a las jóvenes que trataban de acercarse a su príncipe. Con ahínco, la joven de larga cola y de hermoso rostro apretó al galán ojiazul contra su cuerpo, hasta quitarle el aliento.

- _Koda…kodachiii…no puedo respirar…_ \- indicaba Ranma quien se veía atrapado entre los senos de la muchacha.

- _Mi querido Ranma...cómo fuiste capaz de dejarme sola en los Estados Unidos! No sabes cuánto te extrañé!_

Kuno Kodachi era parte de una de las familias más poderosas de la preparatoria. Su padre, reconocido diplomático y desquiciado miembro fundador de la escuela, contaba con varios negocios fuera del país y era un aliado estratégico importante para el imperio Saotome. Eso era lo que decía su padre, por ello Ranma debía tratar a la princesa Kuno con delicadeza, sobretodo por el mal carácter que tenía Kodachi. Si alguno de sus caprichos no le era concedido era capaz de hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlo.

- _Ja Ja Ja, de verdad, tuve que volver de urgencia…porque….-_ Ranma miraba con ojos de desesperación a su amigo Ryoga para que le ayudara.

- _Porque…?_ Kodachi apretaba cada vez con más fuerza del brazo del joven en busca de respuestas.

- _PORQUE MI MADRE SE ENFERMÓ_! – gritó en desesperación el joven de bandana.

 _-¿Qué tiene que ver tu madre? ACASO LA MADRE DE RYOGA ES MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE YO QUERIDO RANMA SAMAAAA?_

A lo lejos y con la mirada perdida aún por las palabras dichas por el joven azabache y recordando aquel beso fugaz que se dieron, Akane Tendo trataba de concentrarse en las palabras de Shinnosuke Sensei. "No me rendiré" Aquella valentía sorprendía a su corazón, como un rayo inquieto y fugaz ¿Y si se atrevía ella también? ¿Y si daba el salto sin importar el riesgo que todo ello implicaba? La peliazul dio un largo suspiro que llamó la atención del profesor.

- _Al parecer hoy sí que estás distraída, señorita Tendo._

- _Ah? …Qué?...-_ Frente a ella el amable profesor le sonreía tiernamente y posó una de sus manos encima de la cabeza de la profesora.

- _No dormiste bien?-_ preguntó Shinnosuke.

- _No! No! Para nada! Es que…_

Tratando de hilar alguna frase coherente, Akane escuchó a lo lejos una fuerte discusión que venía desde la cancha de fútbol y una de esas voces podría distinguirla en cualquier situación. Como si sus pies no le pertenecieran, la peliazul aceleró el paso para ver qué estaba ocurriendo y lo vió. Ranma estaba completamente atrapado por los brazos de una delgada y agraciada joven de cabellos negros, quien no tenía intensión de soltarlo y él, a sus ojos, no tenía intención de separarse de ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, bajo sus pies encontró un balón de fútbol y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas dándole de cara al trenzudo. Shinnosuke por otra parte, se encontraba sorprendido ante la situación y se extrañó al ver el comportamiento de la nueva profesora.

Con la pelota marcada en el rostro, Ranma se repuso y dio cuenta que frente a ellos se encontraba la peliazul envuelta por una energía oscura y peligrosa.

 _-¡Quién eres tú para cometer tal falta con mi Ranma!_ –Kodachi de un salto se acercó hasta llegar de frente a la profesora Tendo. _-¡Respóndeme en este segundo!_

- _Deberían respetar a su escuela y no dar este numerito de novios, no sabían que está prohibido todo tipo de actitudes que no forman parte de los código éticos de la Preparatoria Kaizen? Además ir de falda tan corta y tan maquillada no es propio de una jovencita decente!_ – sin tomar conciencia, Akane se encontraba gritándole a Kodachi en su cara, sin darse cuenta de los gestos que hacía Shinnosuke sensei con las manos para que callara.

- _Que alguien me diga su nombre por favor! Desde este momento esta vieja se va de mi instituto!_ \- gritó Kodachi con rabia, sin embargo no recibió respuesta.

- _No se quién eres tampoco, pero de lo que estoy clara es de tu falta de disciplina y que debes aprender a hablarle bien a tus mayores. Mucho dinero podrás tener, pero no tienes educación. Por ello es mejor que te concentres en tus estudios y dejes de andar con noviecitos!_

- _Akane sensei…silencio_ – trataba de interrumpir Shinnosuke la discusión.

- _Así que tu nombre es Akane? Más encima de ser una subordinada, tienes el nombre que más odio en este mundo! Vieja bruja!_ \- la princesa de la preparatoria Kaizen no podía creer que una mujer cualquiera le gritara con ese tono de voz y velozmente levantó la mano para darle una cachetada en su rostro.

El sonido de la palma de la joven contra el rostro de la peliazul resonó por cada rincón de la escuela. Y a lo lejos, Ranma no podía creer la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos. Su Akane, estaba en el piso de rodillas, siendo insultada por una joven caprichosa y egoísta.

- _Haces que mi mano se ensucié al golpearte_ \- kodachi tomó de su chaqueta un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarse- _verás que esto no quedará así, desde hoy no vuelves a pisar este lugar!_ – gritó con altanería mientras le arrojaba el pañuelo al rostro de la profesora. Sin embargo la mirada fiera de peliazul se posó en ella, haciendo de alguna manera que Kodachi se sintiera pequeña y débil- _COMO TE ATREVES A MIRARME A LOS OJOS!_

Con la fuerza de un río corrontozo, Ranma Saotome se encontraba entre ella y Akane Tendo, recibiendo de lleno el golpe de la joven. Una vez más, su ángel había llegado para rescatarla. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que aquel joven de mirada azulgrisácea se había arriesgado por ella.

- _Ranma…querido…-_ Kodachi no podía creer que había golpeado con toda su furia el rostro de su amado _-¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer bruja!_

- _KODACHI BASTA!-_ la voz grave y fuerte del azabache dejó en shock a la rosa negra. Girándose y dándole la espalda, de rodillas Ranma le ofreció su mano a Akane para levantarla.

- _Estás bien?_ – preguntó gentilmente, sin importarle ser el centro de atención de toda la preparatoria. La mirada castaña de Akane no podía creer lo que ocurría. Finalmente nerviosa, se levantó sin tomar la mano del azabache y limpió sus rodillas.

\- _No se preocupe por mí joven Saotome_ – la respuesta de Akane dejó perplejo al trenzudo, quién sintió extrañeza por el comportamiento tras lo que ya había ocurrido entre ambos.

En ello Shinnosuke Sensei, tomó de los hombros a la Profesora y dio una reverencia a Kodachi. – _Perdónenos señorita Kuno, no volverá a ocurrir. Pido que disculpe a la señorita Tendo, es nueva acá y aún tiene muchas cosas que aprender. Pido que le de una segunda oportunidad._

Ranma observó molesto la escena, nunca entendería aquella facilidad que tienen los adultos por menospreciarse así mismos para satisfacer los deseos de los demás. Es por eso le gustaba Akane, le atraía su fuerza y valentía. Kodachi por otra parte, solo giró molesta sin dirigir palabra y se retiró del lugar.

Entre la multitud que aún observaba lo que había ocurrido, un hombre de gafas, sonrisa amable y de buen traje se acercó hacia ambos profesores, sin antes darle un toque gentil a Saotome en su hombro – _Creo que debe ir a mi despacho, señorita Tendo_ \- indicó el Director Tofu.

* * *

Ranma se encontraba en clases sin poder concentrarse por lo ocurrido, mientras su amiga de la infancia Ukyo lo observaba preocupada, más aún después de verlo besar a una mujer en medio de la calle sin saber quién era. Debía preguntarle, calmada y manteniendo su rol de amiga confidente. Era la manera más certera de estar con él.

Tras escuchar el sonido de la campana para retirarse de clases, Ukyo esperó fuera de la sala para poder encontrarse con su amigo de la infancia.

- _Hey Ranma_ – la joven castaña le dio un suave toque en la espalda mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

- _Oh…Ukyo_ – Dijo el azabache sin entusiasmo alguno.

- _¿Podemos hablar? Me gustaría saber de ti…desde que regresaste de Estados Unidos no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conversar bien y bueno, estoy un poco preocupada…ya sabes que…_

Las palabras de Ukyo se alejaban de la atención del azabache al ver que Akane pasaba por atrás del pasillo, con hombros bajos y dando un largo suspiro de resignación. Quería saber qué había ocurrido y más que todo estar junto a ella.

- _Es necesario ahora?_ – preguntaba sin interés Ranma, mientras seguía a Tendo con la mirada.

- _Es…que…acaso no tienes tiempo?-_ preguntó Ukyo decepcionada.

- _Bueno, yo…-_ Ranma no podía concentrarse en lo que decía, hasta que de un momento a otro Akane ya no estaba, la había perdido de vista.

- _Ranma te estoy hablando, qué te ocurre? A quién estás buscan…-_ Ukyo trató de girar, pero fue retenida por el joven trenzudo.

- _De verdad no puedo hablar ahora, de verdad lo siento!-_ El joven azabache salió corriendo por el pasillo alejándose de la castaña, quien apretaba fuertemente ambos puños para contener la rabia.

- _No deberías quedarte parada sin hacer nada. Pareces una tonta Ukyo. Tu viste lo mismo que yo ayer, pero aún no lo quieres creer. Perdiste el juego_ \- atrás de ella pasaba Mousse con su bolso en la espalda. Al escuchar sus palabras, Ukyo apretó los dientes.

- _Qué sabes tú Mousse…_

- _Se que nunca serás lo suficientemente atrevida como para decirle tus sentimientos a Saotome. No se a qué le tienes miedo._

- _Nunca me entenderías_ \- afirmó la castaña esquivando la mirada azul de su compañero.

- _No es mejor ser sincero con tus sentimientos a ser un cobarde y nunca decirlo.? Anda tras él, no lo sueltes. Es lo único que te puedo aconsejar. Pero si no te interesa lo suficiente como para hacerlo, mejor deberías buscar a alguien que realmente te aprecie_ \- mencionó Mousse alzando la mirada a un joven de colmillos que reía fuertemente en el pasillo a la entrada del salón. Ante sus palabras, Ukyo giró en media vuelta y se alejó rápidamente de él.

* * *

Con un pequeño pañuelo y sentada en los escalones que llevan al cobertizo de la preparatoria, Akane se reprendía así misma por su comportamiento infantil. No podía controlarse, cuando se trataba de él, ni su cuerpo ni sus pensamientos le pertenecían.

- _Maldición…_ -dijo la muchacha mientras arrojaba con fuerza al pañuelo al suelo, daba un suspiro y se levantaba a recogerlo nuevamente – _tengo que controlar mis celos…_

- _Así que eso era…celos_ \- el joven azabache apareció tras ella, apoyado en la baranda de la escalera con una sonrisa segura. Los ojos castaños de Akane se posaron en él, aumentando el calor en su piel llegando hasta sus mejillas.

- _Ranma! Qué haces acá…-_ dijo mientras trataba de bajar rápidamente las escaleras, escapando de vergüenza.

- _Hey! Ya deja de escapar de mi…_ \- mencionó el azabache tomándola gentilmente de las muñecas – _por qué?...por qué siempre tratas de alejarte de mi?-_ con ahínco la atrajo hacia sí.

- _No trato de alejarme…es solo que, estoy trabajando. Ya tuve suficientes problemas hoy por mis..._

 _-Celos?_

- _Ya basta…no me molestes!-_ mencionó la peliazul inflando sus cachetes del rostro, mostrándose enojada. Sin embargo, la sonrisa perfecta y triunfadora del muchacho le alegraba tanto que era imposible volver a molestarse – _solo se que…hoy el Director Tofú me indicó que dejaré de hacer clases de titular y solo daré apoyo a los equipos de deportes…_

 _-Qué? Pero eso es injusto! Hablaré con él._

- _Olvídalo! No quiero mezclar más las cosas, debo aprender a controlarme…-_ suspiró Akane.

- _Te dije que era difícil ser tan atractivo…los problemas me persiguen_ – dijo el azabache sonriendo.

- _Tu no me ayudas. Ahora que no estaremos viéndonos tanto en clases, creo que será más fácil. No quiero dejar de trabajar, tengo muchos gastos. Debo ayudar a mi padre y seguir pagando el departamento…_ \- Akane se sentó nuevamente en los escalones, observando directamente a la nada, sumergiéndose en sus problemas.

Ranma se sentó a su lado, fijando su mirada en cada movimiento de la joven. Le parecía perfecta, estaba hipnotizado por los finos rasgos de su rostro y como se mordía de vez en cuando su labio inferior, logrando que la temperatura corporal del joven aumentara.

 _-Yo te puedo ayudar en lo que sea Akane, solo debes pedírmelo._

- _No, esto es una prueba que debo superar yo sola. Debo demostrar que realmente soy una adulta y debo enfrentar mis miedos y responsabilidades-_ Ranma sonrío al escucharla tan segura y optimista. Sin embargo, nuevamente su atención se posó en aquellos labios que eran mordidos.

- _Ya…basta, deja de hacer eso._

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

- _Eso, lo que haces con tu boca_.

- _No te entiendo_ \- La peliazul comenzó a revisar nuevamente sus rodillas y por tercera vez mordió su labio inferior, desatando las intensiones contenidas en el cuerpo del joven.

El azabache giró con rapidez el cuerpo de Akane y lo atrajo hacia sí tomándola de la muñeca. La mujer lo miraba anonadada, como si la controlara como una marioneta.

- _Pedí que lo dejaras de hacer, ahora no puedo detenerme_ \- Voraz y enloquecido Ranma asaltó los labios de Akane. Con pasión llevó su mano izquierdo a los muslos de la mujer, mientras apretaba con fuerza de la muñeca. – _No sabes cuánto te deseo, no sabes lo que has hecho conmigo…_

Entre respiros, la joven Tendo trataba de detener el comportamiento del muchacho, sin embargo cada segundo que pasaba se perdía entre su calor. Lo deseaba, más que nada. Quería tenerlo para ella, disfrutar de su piel y de sus caricias. Apagar sus pensamientos y entregarse a él.

El joven la levantó de la escalera para luego aprisionarla contra la pared, dándole un giro para frotar su cuerpo contra el de ella. Suave, sin llegar a asustarla. Sabía que cualquier movimiento brusco podría sacarla del trance en el que la había capturado. Sosteniéndola por detrás, Ranma le daba besos en el cuello a Akane mientras ella curvaba su espalda para poder compenetrarse más con el cuerpo del muchacho. Sus pensamientos estaban nublados por el deseo, las manos del joven comenzaron a subir por las piernas de la peliazul, las acariciaba como si se perdiera en sus caderas, sin embargo la racionalidad llegó de golpe. Saotome comenzó a bajar la intensidad, no quería pasar a la tercera etapa con ella de este modo. Akane era especial, no era otra muchacha más en su lista de conquista. La giró, para verla de frente y acariciar su rostro enrojecido.

- _Eres perfecta Akane…-_ comenzó a darle cortos besos en sus labios para finalizar con una sonrisa mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

- _Que bobo…-_ dijo la peliazul avergonzada _– me haces sentir como una niña en estas cosas…_

 _\- Solo eres y serás mía_ – sonrío encantadoramente Saotome – _Hoy te veo en tu departamento?_

 _-Pero.._

- _Ese pero es un sí para mí –_ rápidamente el azabache bajo saltando las escaleras de felicidad, dejando a Akane perdida en sus pensamientos y con una inmensa felicidad en su corazón.

Ranma bajó rápidamente hasta llegar al pasillo principal. Parecía un loco saltando mientras movía sus brazos como si hubiera anotado el mejor gol de su vida. Sin embargo, Ukyo, quien lo había salido a buscar tras las palabras de Mouse, se le quedó mirando fijo aún más inquieta por su comportamiento ¿Quién sería la razón de su alegría? Dio vuelta en el pasillo y la vio. Ahí estaba la razón de su sonrisa encantadora. Tendo Sensei veía a lo lejos al joven azabache con la misma sonrisa boba en el rostro, mientras arreglaba sus cabello antes de volver a la sala de profesores.

Akane pasó por el lado de la muchacha dándole una pequeña reverencia, mientras Ukyo Kounjo no apartaba la vista de ella, desafiándola. Debía estar loca. Eso no puede ser, Ranma Saotome, su Ranma nunca se fijaría en una mujer tan simple como ella. Hoy se sacaría las dudas, hoy sabría cuál era la verdadera razón tras esas miradas. Con rabia, apretó los puños y se dirigió hacia la salida.

* * *

Ya comenzaba a caer el atardecer, las cigarras rechinaban con fuerza dando señales que el otoño se acercaba. Akane amarró su corto cabello en media cola y dio una reverencia al salón de profesores. Había sido día largo y difícil, el más pesado desde su inicio de clases. La peliazul se dirigió hacia la salida del instituto, su corazón impaciente por verlo lograba hacer que su paso se acelerara y sonriera como una adolescente.

De pronto y como si de una suave brisa de verano se tratase, su hombro chocó con el cuerpo de alguien. Dando una pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpa sin detenerse Akane no levantó la vista. Sin embargo una voz conocida la aturdió.

- _Akane…eres ¿tú?_ – frente a sus ojos un joven alto, de traje fino azul, pelo castaño corto y fuerte mirada estaba delante de ella. Su corazón tembló, el nerviosismo le ganó y quedó callada. Hasta que sintió dos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban.

 _-Tatewaki…_

 _-Es el destino, no puede ser otra cosa. No sabes cuánto tiempo te he extrañado_ \- pronunció el hombre sin soltarla y tampoco sin recibir respuesta de la muchacha. Se apartó de ella y tomo de sus manos, fijándose que en su dedo anular aún mantenía aquel objeto que los había unido – _veo que aún lo mantienes contigo…_

Rápidamente Akane tapó sus manos. No quería seguir conversando. Deseaba huir lo más rápido de allí. Los tonos rojos del atardecer se posaban en el rostro de él y finalmente lo vió. Ya no era el jovencito delgado que había conocido fanático del kendo. Ahora era un hombre de negocios, alto y muy bien parecido.

- _Te ves bien_ \- mencionó la peliazul con tranquilidad.

- _Tengo tantas cosas que decir, que me gustaría que me dejarás explicar todo…¿te invito a un café?_

Akane revisó su reloj de muñeca, sabía que Ranma la estaba esperando, pero no encontraba excusa que decirle a quien fue su exnovio. Debía cerrar este capítulo como correspondía si iniciaría una nueva relación, era lo correcto y era el momento perfecto.

- _Esta bien, pero no tengo mucho tiempo…_

- _No te preocupes, solo quiero estar contigo, Akane…_

Ambos se dirigieron al coche del hombre, un Porche Carrera modelo S blanco. Como el caballero que era, Tatewaki Kuno abrió las puertas a Akane, para dirigirse al volante y llevarla a lo que sería para él una nueva oportunidad.

Desde lo lejos y sonriendo ladina, Ukyo pudo respirar tranquila. Las sospechas infundadas ante la profesora Tendo no eran más que solo parte de su paranoia. A sus ojos la señorita Akane tenía novio y no podía ser más que el hermano mayor que la rosa negra. Debía aprovechar esta situación.

- _Esto será entretenido…-_ dijo en voz baja y triunfante la castaña. Abrió su teléfono celular y mando una foto veloz al grupo del colegio.

* * *

Ranma se encontraba debajo de los departamentos que los habían unido. _"Pensar que todo comenzó acá…"_ sonrío y dio un gran suspiro hasta agacharse y tirar unas pequeñas piedras al suelo.

 _-Te demoras más de lo esperado chica de campo, de seguro ya te perdiste otra vez…eres tan boba._

En ello el sonido de mensaje de su celular se activó. Emocionado pensando que era de parte de ella, lo abrió para ver solo una fotografía. En ella se encontraba la peliazul abrazada a un hombre, que él no conocía.

" **Al parece nuestra profesora tiene un novio muy guapo"** decía el título de la foto enviada al grupo social de toda la preparatoria.

- _Pero…qué es esto…-_ Ranma dejó caer su celular al piso. Se levantó rápidamente y fue en busca de respuestas. Tomando el casco de su motocicleta, se monto en ella y desapareció del lugar. No podía creerlo, hace momentos Akane estaba siendo besada por él, nada en su cuerpo le transmitía que ella fuera de ese tipo de personas. Ella no era así, ella no podía ser así…ser como su madre. Debía encontrarla.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, la rosa negra disfrutaba de alimentar a sus animales exóticos y de su lujosa vida. Vestía un vestido de seda rojo con encajes mientras daba vueltas por la inmensa habitación. En ello las altas puertas se abrieron para dejar entrar a su fiel sirviente.

- _Disculpe molestarla señorita Kuno, pero su celular ha sonado._

- _Déjalo, en seguida lo veo_ \- la joven se dejó caer en el suave sillón y abrió su celular tras comer un poco de champagne. Sin embargo lo que vio logró que escupiera todo. _¡QUE HACE MI HERMANO CON ESA! ¡ESA VIEJA HORRIBLE NO PUEDE SER….no puede ser ella…!-_ fuera de sí la joven comenzó a tirar las cosas de la habitación mientras gritaba desconsolada e incontrolable.

De inmediato y a kilómetros de allí, un escalofrío corrió por el cuerpo de la joven Tendo, quien mantenía fija su mirada por la ventana, esperando ansiosa que los minutos pasaran y dar cierre al capítulo más oscuro de su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
